Cuentos de Amores tras Vitrales
by ishtarmoon
Summary: Las Cuatro Almas es una ciudad inmune a los caprichos del mundo que la rodea. Cautivadora, tradicional, llena de pequeños encantos y pequeños perjuicios y con un gusto por amores prohibidos. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás asociados.

**Cuentos de Amores tras Vitrales.**

By IshtarMoon

Fuera de la alcoba a media luz la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el mármol blanco de la terraza. Un destello de relámpago hirió la habitación iluminando el rostro extinguido de una mujer sumergida en un sueño inconsciente entre almohadones de pluma para luego desvanecerse tras las cortinas semiabiertas del cuarto. Una brisa húmeda se escabulló por la hendija de la puerta de vitrales que daba a la terraza zozobrando las llamas de las pocas velas que alumbraban la habitación.

Kagura se acobijó bajo la manta tejida que la resguardaba de la humedad mientras vigilaba a la enferma desde un sillón de piel opuesto a la cama. Engullida en un colchón firme, rodeada de la habitación que ocupó desde el día en el que nació, Yuki Morikawa se desvanecía tras sufrir una larga enfermedad.

Kagura repasó el cuarto en el receso de su memoria. Era rectangular, mediano, dominado por la cama doble de ébano con columnas torneadas y cortinas de encaje perlado para privacidad. Al lado izquierdo quedaba la puerta de vitrales que daba a la terraza techando un jardín exterior de lirios. Del lado derecho, tenia el tocador con un espejo de luna enmarcado por un borde de ébano tallado con relieves de lirios nacarados. Sobre el tocador, ordenados por tamaño, la enferma tenía una caja de talco de olor con la estampilla del perfil de una mujer. A su lado, había un estuche de maquillaje importado, en forma de concha y que tocaba música cuando lo abrías, una botella de perfume con atomizador le seguía, rematado por el jarrón de cristal lleno de lirios cortados esa mañana.

A la derecha de Kagura, entre sillones gemelos, estaba el librero cargado de muñecas de porcelana cuidadosamente peinadas, y apoderándose de una esquina como si al abrirlo encontraras el camino a otro mundo, estaba el armario tallado en lirios nacarados donde la enferma guardaba su ropa.

Una habitación infantil para una mujer que nunca creció.

La brisa le caló las piernas y Kagura se levantó de mala gana caminando con pasos silencioso hacia las puertas de la terraza. Cerró la misma, trayéndola hacia ella con algo de fuerza; luego tomó las cortinas gruesas dispuesta a mantener el calor dentro. La lluvia no parecía cesar y entre los cristales de colores podía ver una noche tormentosa y sentir el vibrar de las descargas eléctricas. Por un momento se preguntó si el jardín sobreviviría, pero mirando sobre su hombro abandonó la idea.

« _Mejor así, de todas formas cuando ella se vaya nadie cuidara de el»_

Plegó las cortinas juntas sumiendo la alcoba en la penumbra de las velas aromáticas regadas en cada esquina para apaciguar el fuerte olor a medicamentos que emanaba de la cama.

"Kagura." La llamó la enferma y su voz le pareció el aleteo cansado de un pájaro. La mujer se acercó a la cama, sentándose en un pellizco del colchón.

"Aquí estoy, señora Yuki." Le dijo en voz baja. La última descendiente del clan de los Morikawa yacía entre sabanas blancas; Yuki siempre fue un soplo de mujer, pero Kagura sentía lastima por ella y de cómo esa enfermedad la consumía lentamente. No era una mujer hermosa, pero llamaba la atención por su larga cabellera rubia casi plateada que ahora no era más que pelusas blanquecinas que apenas disimulaban una calvicie. Tenía la piel cenicienta, con los ojos hundidos en las cavidades y pardos por las tantas noches de insomnio. Sus labios eran finos, como si hubiesen sido plisados por una espátula, y su nariz pequeña y fina como dibujada a lápiz se entreabría en espasmos ahogados.

"Kagura." La volvió a llamar, buscándola con unos ojos negros empañados de fiebre. Kagura la vió tantear en busca de su mano con la suya y le facilitó la tarea tomando la iniciativa. Era una mano blanda que le daba escalofríos.

"Siento que me voy…" Dijo en su voz apagada. Sus labios temblaron con una pregunta que no pudo emerger. Apretó la mano de Kagura y ésta asintió.

"No tardo, solo espera un poco mas." Yuki cerró los parpados aliviada. Kagura se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. La estela de luz que se coló por la puerta iluminó el rostro de la enferma y por el breve instante en el que estuvo abierta pareció devolverle algo de color, antes de que se encogiera tras la figura esbelta de Kagura una vez que ésta cerró la puerta tras de si.

La luz del pasillo le hirió la cornea obligándola a cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron al cambio. Kagura retomó la marcha presurosa hacia la sala de descanso al final del pasillo del segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios. Luego tornó a la derecha bajando la escalera de mármol hacia la antesala.

Bajo la mirada reprochante de los ancestros pintados en acrílico que adornaban las paredes, Kagura dobló a la izquierda abriendo unas puertas de cristal que daban a un jardín interior. De soslayó atisbó la sala del piano con su enorme candelabro de araña y su majestuoso piano de cola que nadie en la casa sabía tocar. Continuó su marcha, resguardándose de la lluvia que le salpicaba el vestido hasta alcanzar las puertas de madera gruesa que daban al despacho del amo de la casa y esposo de la señora Mirokawa.

Raspó los nudillos contra la madera emitiendo un eco dentro de la habitación y sin esperar por el consentimiento del amo empujó la misma con la palma de las manos y se aventuró en el despacho.

El estruendo de un rayo anunció su entrada. Kagura se detuvo por un momento buscando al amo con la mirada hasta que lo encontró bebiendo vino de una copa junto a la ventana. Dió un par de pasos dentro, notando de un vistazo sesgado la presencia del hermano menor del señor de la casa, quien la saludó con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza desde el sillón de piel donde bebía su copa. Kagura se dirigió al hombre en la ventana: "Es hora. La señora Yuki lo solicita en su alcoba."

El amo bebió el último sorbo de su copa ignorando la presencia de Kagura. Un rasgazo del cielo ensombreció su rostro agudo dibujándole una aureola demoníaca. Despacio, dejó la copa sobre la bandeja plateada que yacía sobre el gabinete de bebidas y se encaminó hacia el escritorio donde tenia un par de libros y documentos sin firmar. Certero, abrió una de las gavetas y sacó una sortija de oro sencilla que colocó en su dedo anular con cierto aire analítico. Tras cerrar la gaveta con mas fuerza de la necesaria, se encaminó hacia la puerta a largos pasos. Kagura pisándole los talones.

El hermano menor se incorporó del sillón, dejando la copa sobre el escritorio.

"¿Quieres que espere hasta que suceda?" Interceptó a su hermano antes de que este saliera.

"No." Respondió este y continuó su marcha. Kagura se volteó brevemente. El hermano menor enfundaba sus brazos en una capa impermeable que había sobre el sillón opuesto y al verla mirando le sonrió. Kagura retornó sus pasos.

Solo lo escuchó marcharse con su leve cojera en sentido contrario a ellos en dirección a la puerta de servicio que conducía al los establos.

"¿En qué condiciones se encuentra?" Le preguntó el amo mientras subían las escaleras.

"A un suspiro de la muerte." Contestó Kagura retardando sus pasos para no adelantarse o equilibrar la marcha.

Pronto llegaron frente a la puerta de ébano tallado que conducía a la habitación y la cual el amo abrió lentamente como quien pilla a una audiencia desapercibida tras los telones de un teatro.

Solo el silbido nasal que emitía la enferma al respirar les corroboró que Yuki no había muerto.

El amo entró al cuarto y Kagura le siguió, pero se vió detenida por unos dedos elegantes en su pecho. Levantó la vista del anillo de compromiso a la barbilla pronunciada, más allá de la sonrisa lasciva hasta llegar a los ojos negros del señor de la casa.

"Espera por Muso." Dijo este trazando el valle entre los senos de la mujer con la punta de los dedos, subiendo el contorno de su esbelto cuello hasta levantarle el mentón. Kagura apartó la mano de un palmetazo. El amo sonrió divertido entrando de espaldas al cuarto, tomando las manijas de ambas puertas: "Ahora, si me permite…" Dijo y las cerró de un bostezo.

Kagura dio la media vuelta en dirección a la escalera. "Que comience la función." Anunció por lo bajo mientras que sus tacones repicaban contra el suelo como ecos de tambores de circo.

Yuki sintió la presencia de su esposo posarse levemente a su lado. Sumando fuerzas que apenas tenia, entreabrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa apagada.

"Naraku, mi vida."

"Ssh, no agotes tus energías querida." Comentó él, sosegando los intentos de Yuki por incorporarse con un rozo delicado sobre sus hombros. Ella se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, mirándolo enamorada. Con cierto desgaste levantó el antebrazo y cubrió la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla con la suya, trayéndola hacia ella y besando los nudillos donde pudo sentir el metal de su anillo.

Sus labios resecos le rasparon la piel. Naraku sonrió beaticamente, acariciando los mechones de pelo demacrado.

"Mi vida, tan solo tengo fuerzas para decirte mis últimas palabras." Susurró en una voz de hilo. Naraku acopló un par de almohadas a su espalda para hacerle mas fácil la respiración. Yuki tomó aire y su pecho menudo se hundió en un hueco cavernoso. Naraku tomó sus manos blandas en las suyas diligentemente sonriéndole cuando ella le sonrió agradecida. La luz de las velas no le favorecían del todo, y las sombras de los doseles enmarcaban la languidez de su rostro, y lo agudo de sus facciones. Yuki era tan fea como cuando la conoció siete años atrás en la recepción de un hospital de la capital.

"Le agradezco tanto a Dios el haberte puesto en mi vida. Si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiese conocido lo que es felicidad."

Naraku le besó la frente.

"Siempre fuiste una mujer fácil de complacer. Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido." Ella sonrió con la ingenuidad de una chiquilla.

"Te agradezco tanto que me hayas liberado del cautiverio al que estaba sometida durante todos esos años en los que cuidaba a mi padre paralítico."

"Era mi obligación abrirte los ojos al engaño de tu familia." Ella cerró los ojos extasiada. Todavía podía recordar la mañana en la que conoció a Naraku. Toda su vida había vivido dentro de las paredes de un sanatorio donde cuidaba de su padre desde que tenía los trece años por ser la única hija que el señor Mirokawa tuvo. Fue idea del hermano de su madre, de esa manera, mientras Yuki cuidaba del patriarca de los Mirokawa, toda la fortuna quedó en sus manos. Muy pronto los Mirokawa se quedaron sin su patrimonio, y si no fuera por la pequeña manutención que le tocaba a Yuki y que era suficiente para pagar sus gastos en el sanatorio, hubiesen terminado junto a su tio en la calle.

Naraku no solo la liberó de ese falso compromiso paternal hacia un hombre a quien la impotencia le había amargado el carácter, sino que además se ofreció a pagarle todas las deudas al tio a cambio de la mano de Yuki en matrimonio.

Yuki fue arrancada de su niñez y lanzada a una labor engorrosa. No solo su mentalidad se vio afectada, sino que su cuerpo se congeló entre la fase de pubertad, no siendo una niña, pero tampoco traspasando el umbral para convertirse en una mujer. Delgada, pálida, torpe, ensoñadora, jamás llamó la atención de los doctores ni de los estudiantes que visitaban el sanatorio. Entonces conoció a Naraku, y su corazón de chiquilla se desbocó desaforadamente hacia él. No solo le enseñó para que servia su cuerpo en las noches, sino que también le permitió mantener a sus muñecas, la mimaba con paseos por la ciudad que su padre le prohibió ver y hasta ordenó sembrar el jardín de lirios que se veía desde la terraza de su cuarto. Le dolía tanto tener que abandonarlo.

"Lo único que lamento es no haberte dado un heredero como es mi deber."Dijo llorosa, arraigándose a la camisa de algodón blanco que usaba su esposo. Él la sostuvo por un momento contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la mujer y mirando la enorme cruz de madera perpendicular a la cabecera de la cama. Sonrió y le besó la sien a Yuki.

"Yo en cambio, no lamento nada."

Yuki vibró contra su pecho. Aquella frase significaba tanto para ella. Había estado tan preocupada por el hecho de que no había sido capaz de darle hijos que enfermó del desosiego. Él la amaba a pesar de su incapacidad como esposa. Él la amaba y no lamentaba el hecho de que ella no era gran cosa. Pidió con todas las fuerzas de su alma reponerse. Pidió con tanto fervor que le clavó las uñas mordidas en los brazos a su amado. Con tanta pasión rezó que sintió un poder extraordinario levantar su espíritu de la cama donde había estado postrada. Se pintaría para él, se pondría vestidos hermosos para él, organizaría una fiesta por si sola para él. Regalaría sus muñecas si eso le incomodaba. Esta vez, con el ímpetu de un corazón enamorado impulsaría su recuperación. Se arrodilló en la cama sorprendiendo a su esposo, aun sin dejarlo escapar de su abrazo.

"Amor mío no quiero morir."

"Es algo que nos pasa a todos." Murmuró éste alarmado.

"No voy a morir y dejarte abandonado. No quiero morir."

"Yuki." Dijo Naraku zafándo los brazos huesudos de su cuello y acostándola sobre la cama.

"Amor mio, no tienes que temer, no me marcharé, te prometo que no lo haré" Y estiró los brazos hacia él como una niña en busca del apoyo de su padre, sonriendo. Naraku se mordió el labio molesto, sobre la mesita de noche, junto con otra muñeca estaba la dichosa medicina que Kagura tenia que administrarle a Yuki cada hora. «_Maldita sea__»_

Se inclinó sobre ella besándole los labios. Estiró la mano y agarró una de las almohadas: "No te preocupes por mi y duerme mi pequeña Yuki." La mujer abrió los ojos azorada cuando Naraku le tapó la cara con la almohada sosteniéndola firmemente con su cuerpo.

"Duerme." Susurró el hombre mientras Yuki convulsionaba como un pez sin agua. Besó la corona de cabellos mientras domaba cada salto encabritado que la mujer asestaba con su cuerpo hasta que Yuki se desmoronó sobre la cama y las sábanas se humedecieron con orine.

Naraku retiró la almohada, acomodándola tiernamente bajo la cabeza de la mujer. Yuki le miraba con ojos llenos de dolor. Suavemente cerró los parpados de la mujer y le acomodó el cabello de forma tal que no hubiesen señales de un forcejeo. Le besó la frente murmurando un duerme contra la piel. Luego se levantó de la cama, recogió el pomo de las sales medicinales que Yuki tomaba y las guardó detrás de una de las muñecas del librero.

De pie, bajo la sombra que emitía la cruz de la pared, rodeado del aroma de velas y con la lluvia golpeando una sinfonía, Naraku presionó el puente de su nariz entre el índice y el pulgar y lloró.

El reloj de pared marcaba las tres de la mañana cuando el sacerdote escuchó bandazos sobre la puerta trasera de la sacristía. Se levantó de su colchón medio aturdido y tanteando la superficie de una mesita donde había dejado sus espejuelos. Abrió la puerta de su celda, cubriéndose los hombros milenarios con una manta oscura, uno de los muchachos que dormía en las celdas próximas le iluminó el paso con un candelabro. Entre el ruido de la lluvia aun se escuchaban los bandazos en la puerta.

"¿Quién será a estas horas?" Preguntó el muchacho. El sacerdote se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Abrió una portezuela que servia de mirilla, escudriñando la figura envuelta en la noche.

"¡Quien toca la puerta de la casa de Dios!"

"Padre, mi nombre es Muso Oni, soy hermano del señor Morikawa." Rápidamente el sacerdote deshizo las cerraduras y abrió la puerta dejando entrar una oleada de agua y a un hombre envuelto en una capa.

"Siento mojarle el piso de esta manera, pero llueve a cántaros allá afuera."

"No tenga cuidado." Murmuró el sacerdote. "Por su presencia aquí y a estas horas tengo que esperar lo peor."

"Siento ser el mensajero de las malas noticias." Se disculpó Muso inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia. El sacerdote se llevo una mano nerviosa al pecho. Bajo la luz del candelabro su rostro se tornaba grisáceo.

"Es la voluntad del Señor…"Dijo para si. Luego se volteó hacia el pasillo que conducía a su celda. "Espere un minuto que no tardo, tan solo…tan solo un minuto…" Pero no elaboró mas y desaperció dentro de las sombras del pasillo dejando a Muso en compañía del novicio.

Trastabillando en la oscuridad, el sacerdote entró a su celda donde tenia ropas mas adecuadas para salir en una noche como esa. Enfundó sus piernas en un par de botas desgastadas, tiró una gabardina marrona sobre sus hombros y tomó la Biblia sentada sobre la mesita.

Una vez en el pasillo se dispuso a seguir la luz del candelabro cuando le vino una idea. Vaciló por un momento antes de caminar en sentido contrario hacia la oficina de la parroquia donde guardaba tomos teológicos invaluables y un estuche que la señora Morikawa le había encargado entregar a su esposo cuando le llegara la hora de reunirse con el Padre.

Sacó la caja forrada de piel dentro de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y la guardó dentro de su camisa para resguardarla de la lluvia. Tenía una idea de la voluntad de la difunta y pese a que no era su decisión quería medir al hombre que recibiría tal beneficio antes de entregárselo.

Muso le vió emerger de las sombras con un sombrero en la mano y una mirada de águila en los ojos. Se volteo hacia la puerta, esquivando los ojos del sacerdote.

"Probablemente me quede en la casa de los Morikawa hasta que escampe, en cuanto veas el alba toca las campanas por el alma de la señora Morikawa y prepara una misa."

El novicio asintió viéndolo partir bajo la lluvia y montarse en un coche que esperaba en la calle.

Kagura dormitaba en una silla de la cocina, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de la mano. Así fue como la encontró Muso cuando entró seguido del sacerdote y el medico tras dejar a los caballos en el establo a cargo de los sirvientes.

Se veia agotada, pero despertó inmediatamente al sentir pisadas en la cocina. Se levantó de la silla acomodando su ropa y peinando los flequillos de su pelo tras la oreja. Muso sonrió para si. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio con las defensas bajas?

"¿Alguna novedad?" Le preguntó.

"La ultima vez que la vi me pidió que llamara a su esposo. Me quedé aquí esperando por tu regreso." Muso asintió, mientras que el medico y el sacerdote se deshacían de las capas encharcadas. Kagura se dirigió a ellos.

"Yo les guiaré el camino." Tomando un candelabro sobre la meseta precedió la marcha a través del comedor, por la antesala, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Escucharon un llanto acongojado que provenía de la alcoba. Kagura abrió las puertas y los dejó pasar. Yuki parecía un espectro de luz, mientras que la sombra de su esposo lloraba a su lado, sujetando una mano inerte. Kagura puso el candelabro en la mesita de noche y tomó la muñeca preferida de Yuki para evitar que el humo de las velas le chamuscara el rostro. Inconscientemente le acariciaba el pelo mientras que el doctor se arrodillaba ante la enferma y le tomaba el pulso.

Su piel ya estaba fría. Solo le vastó al sacerdote escucharlo exhalar un suspiro apenado para abrir la Biblia y recitar unos Salmos.

Naraku se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta de vitrales donde Kagura permanecía inerte mirando la escena. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal, encorvando sus hombros como quien carga una pena muy grande. Kagura continuó acariciando la muñeca. Afuera la lluvia parecía cesar.

El medico se acercó al viudo. Llevaba los años surcados en su piel orgullosamente.

"Lamento la perdida de su esposa. La señora Mirokawa padecía de pulmones débiles." Naraku se volteo para verlo frente a frente. Sus cuarenta y nueve años apenas se asomaban. Tan solo un cayo de canas en las sienes delataba su edad.

"Sabia que este día llegaría y aun así, jamás creí que fuera tan pronto."

"Es la voluntad del Señor." Opinó el sacerdote caminando hacia ellos, mientras que el doctor se marchaba de la habitación.

"Solo me queda el consuelo de que la volveré a ver en el cielo." Kagura vió al sacerdote fruncir el ceño, aparentemente en desacuerdo.

"Las campanas de la Iglesia de Los Fieles tocaran al despertar del alba por el alma de la señora Mirokawa. Viajare con el cuerpo hasta la ciudad si no le molesta."

"En lo absoluto. Me encargaré de que la servidumbre la prepare para su entierro." El sacerdote escudriñó las lágrimas en el rostro del hombre y asintió.

"Esperaré en la cocina." Declaró y se marchó de la habitación.

"Encargate de los pormenores." Ordenó Naraku mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo. Kagura le miró levemente.

"¿Qué quieres que hagas con las pertenencias de la difunta?"

"Quemalas, regálalas, quédatelas. Has lo que quieras con ellas no me interesa." Contestó el amo de camino hacia la puerta. Kagura tiró la muñeca sobre un sillón y se volteó hacia la cortina dispuesta abrirlas para si tan siquiera dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco en la habitación ahora que la lluvia había cesado. Tras de ella escuchó los pasos de las muchachas de servicio que se encargarían de lavar el cuerpo y vestirlo apropiadamente para el sepelio. Kagura maldijo entre dientes. Odiaba vestirse de negro.

A lo lejos, como un lamento de pájaros, escuchó el repicar de campanas de la Iglesia de los Fieles. Todo aquel que fuese de linaje en Las Cuatro Almas asistiría al velorio de la última descendiente de una de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad.

Más allá del río que circundaba Las Cuatro Almas, una locomotora arrastraba vagones de pasajeros dejando un rastro de humo a su paso. En uno de ellos venia un hombre, que alentado por una carta se dirigía a Las Cuatro Almas en busca de refugio.

A.N: Aquí les presento mi nuevo pet. Es una idea que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza por un buen tiempo y que finalmente ha despertado de su hibernación para el disfrute de ustedes. Universo Alterno, ubicado a mediados del siglo diecinueve, en un ambiente católico. Si como yo, crees que las historias de época hacen los mejores romances pues bienvenidos, y si no, solo permíteme convencerte. Como siempre comentarios son apreciados con besos electrónicos. Lol.

Disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás asociados.

**Cuentos de Amores tras Vitrales.**

By IshtarMoon

_Siente el beso frío de la verja en la palma de su mano antes que esta ceda bajo el impulso de su muñeca. Una brisa gris acarrea hojas secas que escoltan sus pasos apagados hacia la puerta abierta del monasterio._

_Mira a ambos lados, y con los ojos de la mente recrea el tronco del viejo álamo rodeado de trepadoras y bancas de piedra a su derecha. Al otro lado solo ve espacio vacío y una pared que parece oprimir su vista._

_Continúa su marcha y se siente espesa, dificultosa. Pone un pie en el peldaño de la escalera que conduce al edificio y un Cristo tallado en madera le obstruye el paso. Quiere decirle algo, o mas bien lo dice en una mueca de una boca inhumana, pero no lo entiende y de un pestaño se encuentra en el medio de un jardín interno rodeado de paredes altas de piedra. Conoce el lugar, pero no puede ponerle nombre. Busca y encuentra la fuente morisca con sus azulejos de colores y el agua que brota del centro, rodeada de palmas enanas y techadas por un álamo encorvado. Ve el agua correr, pero no escucha su curso, siente la brisa en su piel y aun así no alcanza sus oídos. El mundo se mueve pero el esta sordo._

_Frente a el hay un niño, y no le parece extraño el no haberlo visto al principio. Sabe que estaba allí, como el sonido que ahora no escucha y el nombre del lugar en la punta de su lengua._

_El niño camina hacia el. Tiene ojos azabaches y viste uniforme azul, le dice algo pero el no logra escucharlo; las palmas enanas lo azotan con una ventolera que lo envuelve en un capullo sin sonido. El niño le indica que abra las manos y el lo hace, sorprendido al encontrar un pájaro de papel azul y ojos de perla entre la cuenca de sus manos. Su cola esta hecha de cintas de papel y su pico es un abrecartas dorado. El pájaro aletea en su mano en busca de refugio del viento que azota._

"_¡Buscadla!" Le golpea la orden rasgando el capullo de silencio que lo había embalsamado._

"_¡Buscadla!"Repite el niño y el sonido de su voz atraviesa su pecho. El pájaro revolotea asustado y le corta la mano. _

_Sangre se acumula en su puño, y pinta su rostro al intentar cubrirse los oídos del ruido infernal._

"_¡BUSCADLA!" Dispara el niño y la fuerza lo empotra contra una columna. Dolor. Todo lo que siente es dolor que muerde su cuello como hormigas carnívoras y el silbido infernal que aturde sus sentidos…_

Y despertó súbitamente. Le costo un segundo reconocer donde se encontraba y por que razón aun le silbaban los oídos. A su lado un hombre se levanto, abriéndose paso entre la fila de personas en el pasillo del tren.

"¡Terminal de Aguas Claras!" Escucho a su espalda y se pego en la frente por descuidado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido?

Se inclino sobre si mismo para tomar una maleta de piel debajo del asiento e intento sacarla, pero aun estaba medio dormido y el bramido de la locomotora no le ayudaba en nada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo tiro del asa de la maleta con mas fuerza de la necesaria y la rasgo cayendo de nariz contra el asiento opuesto.

A duras penas logro incorporarse, sintiendo como un hilillo de sangre caliente le surcaba el labio.

"Aquí tiene." Le dijo un anciano de apariencia respetable con una sonrisa divertida en los labios ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Miroku tomo el pañuelo agradecido y se cubrió la nariz. Inmediatamente se mancho de sangre.

"Lo siento." Trato de decir, pero salio un poco nasal y congestionado. El anciano sonrío de todas formas, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"No se preocupe por el pañuelo y solo presione la nariz. ¿Es la primera vez que viaja en tren?" Le pregunto mientras tiraba del asa rota, sacando la maleta con facilidad.

No era la primera vez que Miroku viajaba en tren, pero si la primera vez que lo hacia en tercera clase. "Se podría decir que si." Respondió.

"Ah, acostumbrado a primera clase. ¿No es cierto? Me lo imaginaba desde que lo vi abordar el tren en la estación de la capital." Miroku reparo en su atuendo. Era lo más modesto que tenía: Una camisa blanca de seda, completamente arruinada por el hollín y la sangre, un chaleco de algodón gris, forrado en satín negro. A pesar de que era verano usaba una chaqueta prensada en negro con botones de ónice y el pantalón de juego, eso sin contar sus zapatos lustrosos.

"No muy sutil que digamos." Corroboro comparando su vestuario con el del anciano.

"No lo digo por la ropa, sino por lo torpe que se veía cargando su maleta." Susurro el anciano riéndose a carcajadas ante el rubor avergonzado del muchacho.

"Venga, que le ayudo." Le dijo el hombre, pero Miroku se rehusó y tomando la maleta a horcajadas en el arco derecho de su brazo siguió al anciano mientras este se abría paso hacia la puerta de salida.

Respiro una bocanada de aire con sabor a lluvia y tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda del vagón de tren para no resbalar de la escalera. Le recibió un pequeño edificio de tejas rojizas con un cartel que declaraba en exagerada cursiva: _Bienvenidos a Aguas Claras_.

Lentamente descendió a la plataforma de piedra tratando de abarcarlo todo de un vistazo. Un enjambre de personas que salían y otras que abordaban el tren le rodeaban, mientras que otros vendían víveres y baratijas en tarimas improvisadas.

Miroku se lleno los pulmones de esa mezcla de aire con sabor a turrón de coco, tierra húmeda y campo y se aventuro hacia la salida de la terminal, donde el pequeño pueblo de Aguas Claras continuaba su ajetreo ajeno a el y a la misión encomendada.

Al despertar el alba, las campanas de la iglesia de los Fieles repicaron como anillos sobre agua por toda la ciudad. Muso fue enviado por Naraku de regreso a Las Cuatro Almas para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario con las preparaciones de la iglesia, pero su presencia fue innecesaria y se vio prácticamente echado fuera del templo por los novicios que diligentemente preparaban el altar para recibir a la difunta.

No era costumbre velar a los muertos en la iglesia. Usualmente se hacia en la comodidad de las casas donde familiares y amigos rezaban por el pronto ascenso del alma hacia las puertas del cielo; pero Yuki no era cualquier persona. Y su deceso merecía un velorio digno de una reina. Muso sonrió divertido, exhalando bocanadas de tabaco desde el peldaño de la escalera que conducía a la entrada de la iglesia.

Las Cuatro Almas es del tipo de ciudad que venera sus hijos; forasteros como el son obligados a mantenerse al margen.

Alrededor de las diez la plaza de los Fieles se fue llenando de carruajes y gente común. Poco a poco entraban por las puertas persignándose ante la imagen sagrada. Mujeres con velos negros cubriendo sus rostros, colgadas del brazo de hombres silenciosos.

Entre la muchedumbre, Muso reconoció el rostro joven del nuevo capitán de la base militar, y heredero de la familia Kutso, uno de los cuatro fundadores. Vestía el uniforme de gala y una expresión firme. De las cuatro familias, los Kutso eran la rama más pobre, pero ostentaba una gallarda herencia de adiestramiento militar. Bankotsu era un líder nato a pesar de ser el mas joven de los siete hermanos. Subió las escaleras a trote, seguido por sus hermanos sin siquiera voltear la vista hacia el hombre agazapado a un lado y fumando.

Muso predijo que el cargo se le subiría a la cabeza como el alcohol y las burlas solían hacerlo antes de que escalara de rango.

De un carruaje negro descendió el gobernador de la ciudad. Como todo miembro del clan Hakurei, el gobernador era un hombre de leyes, pacifico y con una reputación de incorruptible. Venia acompañado de su distinguida esposa y su hijo recién casado. Se comentaba que la nuera estaba embarazada, pero aun no se le notaba el chiquillo.

Los cuatro ascendieron las escaleras, dirigiéndole una mirada reprochadora a Muso quien la sacudió lejos de si y aun tuvo la indecencia de sonreírle picaramente a la esposa del joven heredero de los Hakurei. Ruborizada, la joven nuera se aferro a su esposo quien la resguardo en su pecho.

Aburrido, Muso se incorporo en sus pies sacudiéndose el pantalón. Levanto la vista hacia la plaza donde el repicar de cascos de caballos le llamaron la atención. Todo el que tenia que estar había llegado de antemano. Dos hombres desmontaron casi al unísono de un par de bestias blancas como la nieve. Muso sonrió ampliamente, completamente fascinado. Tiro el cabo del tabaco hacia un cantero de plantas y se dispuso a interceptar a los hombres.

"Con que se necesita un entierro para sacar a los Taisho de su mansión." Comento por saludo. "Aunque e visto al menor en varias ocasiones por la parte mas divertida de la ciudad."

Un chico delgado se apresuro a tomar la rienda de ambos caballos que el menor de los Taisho le entrego luego de peinarle la crin a ambos para calmarlos.

Las Cuatro Almas tenía sus peculiaridades, y entre ellas estaban los Taisho. De los cuatro fundadores ellos eran la familia mas acaudalada y la mas apartada. Seshoumaru Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho eran los únicos herederos del clan. Ambos compartían los rasgos exóticos de la familia: Cabellera rubia plateada, lacia como seda; Cejas aristocráticas acompañadas por rasgos casi femeninos que eran mas prominente en el hermano mayor; ojos ámbar fundidos que eran mas feroces en el rostro del hermano menor. Imponentemente altos, de buen porte.

"A diferencia tuya y de tu hermano, Yuki era familia nuestra." Respondió Inuyasha quitándose los guantes de montar.

"Prima segunda o tercera que importa." Respondió Muso. "Todos saben que fue una jugarreta del viejo Taisho para ganar poder sobre el resto de las familias."

Una sombra indignada cruzo el rostro del mayor. "Y fue un error mezclar nuestra sangre con los Morikawa para que luego la ensuciaran asociándose con criaturas como tu."

Muso se mordió el labio colérico. Seis años atrás se mudo a esta ciudad anticuada por seguir a su hermano a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de dejar la capital, pero desde que puso un pie en las Cuatro Almas solo recibía miradas reprochadoras hacia su persona mientras que su hermano se llevaba las alabanzas. Una sonrisa de víbora le dibujo el rostro:

"Palabras famosas proviniendo de una familia que no tiene reparos en revolcarse con prost…"

"¡MUSO!" Le interrumpió Kagura a su espalda. Con una exagerada reverencia hacia los Taisho se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras trotando. Kagura vestía de negro y sabia que no le gustaba por lo que sonrió divertido al pasarle de largo. La mujer clavo sus ojos coñac en el mayor de los Taisho. Ambos se midieron hasta que ella termino el reto internándose en la iglesia. Sin pronunciar una palabra, ambos hermanos subieron las escaleras, persignándose antes de entrar.

La mayoría de los presentes se aglomeraban en la antesala, conversando en voces bajas, mientras que dentro se preparaba el podio donde pondrían el féretro. Un joven novicio tomo los guantes de ambos hermanos y le susurro un mensaje al oído del mayor. Sin dar razones, Seshoumaru se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a una portezuela que el novicio abrió para el. Inclinándose, Seshoumaru cruzo el umbral y se vio entre las bancas del altar. Camino hacia el féretro y se detuvo frente a el.

Yuki vestía de blanco tan pálido como su piel y su cabellera. La piel de su rostro estaba tensa por el abrazo de la muerte, pero le pareció extraño el entrecejo fruncido como si al robarle el último suspiro le hubiesen herido el alma. Inconscientemente trato de plisar la arruga con los dedos pero se contuvo, recogiendo la mano y encaminándose hacia la sacristía donde el sacerdote le esperaba.

Jacobo se convirtió en un hombre de fe desde el día en el que busco refugio de un tornado dentro de la iglesia del pueblo donde nació. A su alrededor el mundo parecía derrumbarse mientras el rezaba por salvación. Pasada la tempestad se descubrió solo; vecinos de aldeas cercanas que corrieron a socorrer a los sobrevivientes lo sacaron de los escombros maravillados de que fue la cruz de Jesús la que apuntalo el techo resguardándolo de morir aplastado.

Jacobo se consagro a la iglesia y jamás dudo de su llamado.

Si bien el seguía con todas las doctrinas de la Iglesia, en su corazón sabia que la única manifestación maligna en la tierra moraba dentro del hombre. La vio crecer como un tumor en los ojos de muchos que fingían ser poseídos por fuerzas externas, pero no hay fuerzas externas que equivalgan a la putrefacción del alma corrupta. El hombre es una criatura insaciable y egoísta incluso en su bondad, por lo que cuando el padre Bonifacio le llamo para que le asistiera en la nueva iglesia no dudo en marcharse de la capital con tan solo la ropa que traía.

En las Cuatro Almas vio la posibilidad de moldear algo bueno. La idea de los fundadores era crear un lugar espiritualmente limpio, lejos de la influencia del mundo exterior. Con gusto Jacobo asistió al sacerdote en sus misas y en el cuidado de la escuela publica y el orfanatorio, y cuando Dios llamo al buen hombre, Jacobo acepto su misión como el guía espiritual. En su lecho de muerte Bonifacio le tomo de la mano y le confeso una verdad oculta que cayo sobre los hombros de Jacobo como las paredes de aquella iglesia de su niñez.

Lo peor que Jacobo hizo fue apartar la mirada, y el resultado de eso, aunque indirectamente, fue Yuki.

Un suspiro agonizante zozobro su cuerpo enfundado en el traje ceremonial. Se sintió pequeño e insignificante. Sobre el escritorio estaba el estuche de cuero que prometió entregar al viudo, y el cual yacía abierto. Dentro estaba el escudo de armas de los Morikawa forjado en oro. Dos unicornios que escoltaban una perla rosada incrustada.

«_No se debe idolatrar imagines» _

_«Pero el hombre necesita símbolos que definan su vida.»_

Unicornios que significaban pureza, y la perla que unía a las cuatro familias. Ese pequeño broche sobre su escritorio era la llave al destino de la ciudad. Significaba que aquel que lo usara podía sentarse en el consejo y dictar leyes que afectarían a los demás. Se le otorgaba al hijo primogénito cuando cumpliera edad para sentarse en el consejo; si la familia tenía solo hijas, estas eran encargadas de otorgárselo a su primer hijo varón; en caso de esterilidad o muerte se le pasaba al esposo. En otro tiempo lo hubiese entregado gustosamente, pero no desde la última vez que Yuki vino a confesarse.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo como la habitación daba vueltas en retroceso a su alrededor.

Fue una tarde de primavera. Yuki trajo consigo algo de lluvia fresca y el olor a tierra húmeda que Abril anunciaba. El estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio leyendo un tomo que encontró entre el librero del padre Bonifacio.

Ella le beso la mano, como tenia acostumbrado y se sentó frente a el. Quería confesarse y el le ofreció ir al confesionario. Ella se negó justificando que se sentía más a gusto en la privacidad el escritorio:

"_Perdóneme padre porque he pecado." _

"_¿Que tipo de pecado?" Le pregunto condescendientemente. Yuki carecía de malicia, por lo que creyó se trataba de un pastelillo de mas o algo parecido, por eso fue que le sorprendió lo que ella dijo._

"_He visto al demonio en mi casa padre, y tiene el rostro de mi esposo." Inquieto, se inclino sobre el escritorio para escucharla mejor._

"_Explícate hija. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?" Yuki tembló en la silla, haciendo nudos en la tela de su vestido. _

"_Anoche tuve sed y baje a la cocina en vez de sonar la campanilla por la mujer de servicio. Baje la escalera con cuidado de no hacer ruido porque todos estaban dormidos, cuando llegue a la cocina, la puerta estaba entreabierta y vi luz dentro." Yuki se estremeció, ruborizada por la memoria. "Se que es malo espiar por las hendijas pero la casa estaba oscura y tenia miedo, por eso me asome despacio, sin hacer ruido y vi al demonio padre, ¡ lo vi con estos ojos!" Jacobo se apresuro a sostener las manos de la muchacha para anclarla a la realidad._

"_Todo esta bien, niña, todo esta bien. Estas en la casa de Dios, aquí los demonios no pueden alcanzarte." Yuki exhalo mas calmada, sujetando las manos del sacerdote con fuerza._

"_Estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, gemían como fieras, se rasgaban la piel con las uñas, fornicando como perros salvajes. Tenia el rostro de mi esposo, padre y delante de el, amordazada, estaba Kagura. Creo que grite o gemí del susto, lo cierto es que el demonio levanto la vista hacia la puerta y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y me sonrió padre, como invitándome. Corrí hacia mi cuarto y me interne en la cama, rece mil padres nuestros hasta que salio el alba." _

_La confesión le robo el habla, Yuki se levanto de la silla caminando nerviosamente. Se mordía las uñas mientras el la miraba anonado._

"_Soy de lo peor. El demonio pone en prueba mi fe y lo primero que hago es dudar de mi esposo." La mujer le miro afligida. "¿Cómo seria capaz de creer semejante aberración?" Alzo las manos al cielo en suplica. "¡Son hermanos, por amor a Dios, hermanos! Yo misma accedí a recogerla de la pesadilla en la que vivía." Yuki se arrodillo ante el, aferrándose a su túnica negra. "Padre pero la memoria no me deja tranquila. Lo veo en todas partes, siento que me asedia donde quiera que voy."_

Poco tiempo después Yuki cayó enferma. Con el pulso desbocado Jacobo corrió hacia la hacienda, imaginando lo peor: aquella pobre mujer rodeada de víboras; pero la encontró tranquila. Sonreía a pesar de lo cadavérico de su rostro. Según ella ya se había purgado de los demonios que la acechaban. Su amor era puro otra vez, y le encargo el sello de su padre para que se lo entregara a su esposo en el momento de su muerte.

El eco de unos nudillos contra la puerta le trajo al presente.

"¡Adelante!" Ordeno y su voz sonó lejana, como si se hubiese quedado atascada en la memoria. La puerta se abrió y un hombre joven, alto y de semblante regio entro.

"Vine tan pronto como recibí su mensaje." Dijo por saludo a lo que el padre asintió señalando una de las sillas con un ademán de la mano.

"Si no le importa prefiero permanecer de pie." Respondió.

"Como guste." Concedió el sacerdote caminando de un lado al otro. "Señor Taisho le llame para consultar con Usted un tema delicado. Son pocas las veces que nos hemos visto, pero conocí a su padre y confio en que sus principios fueron inculcados en su primogénito." Sesshoumaru asintió, mirando de soslayo el estuche abierto sobre el escritorio, para luego estudiar al sacerdote.

"Yuki Morikawa me confió la entrega del sello de su familia a su esposo Naraku."

"Entonces conceda su ultimo pedido y entréguele el sello al señor Morikawa." Jacobo se volteo movido por un latigazo, incrédulo.

"Ciertamente Usted comprenderá la razón por la cual no puedo entregarle las llaves de esta ciudad a un hombre como el."

"¿Tiene pruebas de que el señor Morikawa planea destruir Cuatro Almas?" Pregunto Seshoumaru.

"Conozco a ese tipo de hombres y su ambición. Usted es familia de los Morikawa, puede ejercer ese vinculo y asegurarse de que Naraku no tome asiento en el consejo." Replico el sacerdote.

"Mi vinculo con ellos es minúsculo comparado con el derecho del viudo, y aun así, necesitaría pruebas mas convincente que presentar ante el consejo para revocar sus derechos, y su preocupación podría pasar por perjuicio hacia ellos."

Jacobo entreabrió la boca en busca de algo más que su instinto y aquella confesión que no podía revelar y se vio aturdido por lo inestable de su posición. Cayó sentado sobre una silla completamente derrotado. Sesshoumaru camino hacia el escritorio y tomo el broche en su mano, admirando el detalle del grabado.

"Unicornios, criaturas debiles de caracter." Comento con cierto aire derrogativo.Regreso el broche a su estuche y lo cerró acariciando la superficie con el índice. "Pero la muerte de un unicornio trae consigo una maldición." Y luego, como si hubiese dado por terminado el asunto se dirigió hacia la puerta: "Le aconsejo padre, que le entregue el broche a su dueño antes que este vea necesario acusarlo ante las autoridades, y no se preocupe por el bienestar económico de Las Cuatro Almas, que como ya sabe se necesita el boto de tres para mover algo en esta ciudad, y siendo la mayoría de los miembros del consejo hombres recelosos, no le será fácil al señor Morikawa ejercer su nuevo poder sobre nosotros."

La puerta se cerro tras de el y el sacerdote se quedo en la silla. Se inclino sobre sus piernas, juntando las manos en rezo. Era algo refrescante la confianza que profesaba el joven Taisho, pero Jacobo ya había luchado contra este tipo de monstruos.

Naraku es un hombre inteligente que sabe leer a las personas. Con tan solo una sugerencia, ese hombre era capaz de manejar la voluntad de otros a su antojo.

Se levanto de la silla y tomo el estuche dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, rezando internamente por claridad de juicio.

Myoga alcanzo a ver una figura conocida recostada a uno de los pilares de la antesala. Disculpándose con sus colegas de trabajo y abriéndose paso entre una multitud de hombres mas alto que el se encamino hacia el joven cruzado de brazos y rostro obstinado.

Por muchos años, desde que abrió su modesto despacho de abogados en Cuatro Almas, trabajo directamente con la familia de los Taisho. El patriarca era un hombre que Myoga admiraba por su carácter fuerte y su gentileza para con sus ayudantes. En mas de una ocasión saco a Myoga de problemas financieros, y jamás hizo alarde de su ayuda o le pidió favores en recompensa.

Fue una pena perderlo cuando aun era un hombre fuerte, pero el señor Taisho dejo tras el dos hijos que si mas bien eran diferente de carácter, se le parecían mucho físicamente.

Inuyasha era el menor, y a pesar de que era volátil y de poca diplomacia, de los dos hermanos, era el preferido de Myoga. Tal vez porque a pesar de su poca paciencia, era el mas fácil de aproximar, mientras que Seshoumaru se rodeaba de una pared de hielo imposible de librar.

Se adelanto hacia el joven y le saludo cordialmente. Inuyasha le correspondió con una media sonrisa que era un halago teniendo en cuenta que odiaba los lugares congregados.

"Menuda forma de recibirnos este día." Comento Myoga asiéndose de un lugar junto al muchacho. "Primero la lluvia que inundo el río y ahora el velorio de la señora Morikawa."

"Todos los males vienen juntos." Myoga le hecho un vistazo al joven Taisho. Llevaba chaqueta negra almidonada, y pantalones de montar junto con botas pulidas que le llegaban a media pierna. Una corbata de lazo parecía cortarle la respiración y ya podía atisbar gotas de transpiración resbalando por su rostro.

"La gente habla acerca de la probabilidad de que Naraku tome silla en el consejo." Comento pasándole el pañuelo de su bolsillo al joven. Inuyasha lo tomo, murmurando una maldición entre dientes y se seco el rostro.

"Es natural que hablen, después de todo Naraku es un forastero en este pueblo." Replico. "Aunque no veo la razón por tanto chismorreo. Lo que Cuatro Almas necesita es un puntapié que la despierte. Todo el país esta bullendo con los adelantos de la revolución industrial, incluso Aguas Claras se esta civilizando mientras que nosotros no tenemos ni un terraplén. Para el tiempo que todo coja su cause, nos encontraremos atrás, viviendo como cavernícolas."

Myoga sonrió, acostumbrado al modernismo del joven Taisho.

"Entiendo tu frustración al regresar a este pueblo luego de haber vivido en la capital, pero no es el adelanto industrial lo que me preocupa, sino que Naraku no me da buena espina."

Inuyasha levanto una ceja inquisitiva, si algo había aprendido de su amistad con el abogado era en confiar en su olfato para oler problemas. Myoga se estiro un tanto para hablarle en voz baja sin parecer sospechoso.

"Desde que llego hace seis años, he seguido sus movimientos muy de cerca."

"¿Y que has encontrado?"

"Absolutamente nada." Declaro el abogado desconcertando al joven.

Myoga se cruzo de brazos recopilando cada detalle de su minuciosa investigación: "Cuando tomo posesión del banco espere encontrar errores en los libros de cuentas, pero todo esta impecable. Ese proyecto de renovación del puente, tuve la impresión de que sacaría dinero comprando materiales baratos pero no fue así. Incluso en el baile de recaudación de dinero para restaurar el orfanato sospeche que se llevaría alguna porciento pero me equivoque. También dude de su proyecto de abrir prestamos con intereses para financiar las cosechas de algunas de las haciendas menores del condado y de los pequeños negocios en la ciudad pero todo esta pulcramente en orden."

"¿Y que es lo que te preocupa Myoga?" El abogado levanto la vista hacia el joven y declaro firmemente:

"Que no hay ni el mas mínimo error en su administración del legado de la señora, y que cuando investigue su pasado en la capital no encontré a nadie que hablara en bien o en mal de el." Inuyasha le dio un par de palmaditas indulgente al hombro del abogado.

"Tal parece que los años están nublando tus habilidades viejo. Descansa en paz, que aun si Naraku resultara ser la serpiente que crees, se romperá los dientes tratando de pasar más allá del consejo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Seshoumaru tratando de modificar el transporte de los productos hacia los almacenes?"

"Cientos de asambleas." Corroboro Myoga.

"Y todas las veces que ha ido ha sido inútil."

Myoga accedió, midiendo las posibilidades en su cabeza. Luego, y con la rotundez que le caracterizaba miro al joven a la cara y le pregunto a quemarropa: "Y cambiando de tema, Inuyasha, creí que para estas horas estarías de regreso en la capital. Por muchos meses tuve que escuchar tus constantes quejas acerca de lo anticuado que es Cuatro Almas comparada con los encantos de Santa Maria."

Un sonrojo pecador cubrió el rostro del joven despojándolo de sus veinte-tres años hasta doblegarlo a la altura de un adolescente. Myoga silbo impresionado y soltó una carcajada sabihonda que de inmediato atajo con una mano ante la mirada reprochadora de los presentes.

Cubriendo su desliz con un practicado carraspeo de la garganta, le pego unas palmaditas al brazo del muchacho, ya que apenas llegaba más allá de sus pectorales, y sonrió picaramente.

"Y yo que creía que te perdería a los encantos de las damas de sociedad, pero me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor entre las chicas de Cuatro Almas. Son un poco tímidas y reservadas, pero valen la pena, mi amigo, si que valen la pena."

"No es lo que piensas, viejo. Ninguna muchacha de Cuatro Almas me ha cautivado." Replico el joven un tanto molesto. Myoga se encogió de hombros dándose por vencido: "Fuera cual sea la razón por la cual aun estas con nosotros, me alegra que no hayas levantado el vuelo y nos hayas abandonado. ¿Quién sabe y Cuatro Almas te de una sorpresa?"

Inuyasha lo dudaba, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y todos los presentes se adelantaron a tomar asiento para presenciar la ceremonia. Myoga se despidió tomando asiento cerca de su esposa, mientras que Inuyasha caminaba hacia la segunda banca que siempre ocupaban durante misa. A la derecha del altar, luciendo como los acusados de un juicio estaba Naraku, junto con su hermana Kagura y su hermano Muso. Los tres luciendo apropiadamente destrozados.

Le pareció extraño el hecho de que solo ellos tres acompañaban a la difunta cuando esta tenía un tío por parte de madre y unos primos.

Tomo su lugar en la banca, registrando la presencia de su hermano a su lado.

"Myoga esta preocupado." Dijo a modo de saludo.

"No es el único." Respondió Seshoumaru por lo bajo.

"Así que para eso te mando a buscar el sacerdote." Seshoumaru no alcanzo a responderle porque todos se levantaron cuando el sacerdote los guió en una oración por el alma de Yuki.

Miroku maldijo entre dientes al verse atascado en el fango del camino hacia lo que supuestamente era Cuatro Almas.

El anciano que conoció en el tren fue lo suficientemente generoso como para invitarlo almorzar con su familia. Luego de una comida modesta con el sazón característico del oeste del país que incluia mas pimentones de los que Miroku le gustaba consumir, el joven se despidió, maleta en mano en busca del camino de tierra que lo conduciría hacia Cuatro Almas.

Llevaba caminando más de una hora y no sentía que había avanzado mucho. Delante de el, el camino se alargaba infinitamente hasta perderse en un bosque de mangos mientras que a su lado se estrechaba en campos cultivados.

Perdido en el medio de la nada, con la camisa de seda arremangada hasta los codos y prácticamente abierta, Miroku dejo caer la maleta que traía y se sentó sobre ella a un lado del camino. Le dolían las ampollas en las ampollas y maldijo mil veces el astuto sinvergüenza que invento los zapatos de piel. Seguramente jamás camino con ellos en su vida.

Inclinado, apuntalando su torso con los codos, saco una garrafa de vino barato que lleno con agua y se la llevo a la boca para descubrir con sorna que estaba vacía.

Pensó en tirarla, pero se abstuvo. Quizás le serviría mas adelante si encontrara a alguien que le brindara un trago de agua.

Abatido, saco una carta del bolsillo de su chaleco y la abrió para recordarse por que razón había emprendido el viaje en primer lugar.

Sonrió ante la caligrafía musical, como notas de pentagrama y dejo escapar un suspiro. Le había prometido al chiquillo que la encontraría. Y era lo mínimo que le debía después de haberlo abandonado por más de tres años a su suerte.

Con fuerzas renovadas, se levanto del camino cargando su maleta y cojeando valerosamente. Cuando llegara a Las Cuatro Almas lo primero en su lista era un baño caliente para quitarse la mugre, luego le partiría la crisma al desgraciado que oso robarse a su mejor mitad en el medio de la noche. Y luego dormiría placidamente por tres días seguidos.

Sonrió desencajadamente y cayo de bruces al suelo completamente rendido.

Lo primero que registro al despertar fue el fuerte olor a mierda de caballo y la comezón de pajas de lo que probablemente era heno en su cara. A duras penas se incorporo y casi se desboca al suelo cuando el carretón en el que viajaba se detuvo en seco. Sintió un fuerte alón por el cuello de la camisa que casi le atraviesa la traquea para luego caer de espaldas en una loma de heno con un cielo azul celeste por techo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto desorientado, sintiendo en su espalda el suave rodar del carretón.

"¡Abuelo, esta vivo!" Proclamo un chiquillo que apenas alcanzaba los seis años y que abarco su vista por un minuto. Tenía el pelo rubio, el rostro bronceado por el sol, y unos ojos negros picaros.

Miroku se sentó y miro a su alrededor. Viajaba en una carreta de heno tirada por un caballo bayo que lucia saludable. Un hombre de cincuenta, con sombrero de guano tiraba de las riendas mientras chascaba la lengua para guiar al caballo. La maleta que llevaba estaba a un lado de la montaña de heno. El hombre miro por encima del hombro y le sonrió ampliamente.

"Me alegra que haya despertado joven." Le saludo tirando una cantimplora que Miroku atrapo. "Beba sin problema que le ayudara a recupera las fuerzas."

Miroku debatió la sanidad de la misma antes de que su garganta sedienta tomara la decisión por el. Se empino de la cantimplora y se le aguaron los ojos ante la potencia de la bebida.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Pregunto con un carraspeo. "Me ha quemado la garganta."

El hombre rió de buena gana, indicándole que podía sentarse a su lado si eso deseaba.

"Eso es espanta muertos." Aclaro sosegando la marcha para que el joven no perdiera el equilibrio mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Lo mejor para reanimar el cuerpo."

Miroku le devolvió la cantimplora y se abstuvo de preguntar los ingredientes.

"Gracias por recogerme, le aseguro que no acostumbro a desmayarme en el medio del camino."

"No hay problema, no podía dejarlo tirado para que los buitres se lo comieran." El joven le miro horrorizado y el hombre soltó una carcajada sonora.

"Es un chiste hombre, tarde o temprano alguien lo recogería."

El camino se hizo algo dificultoso por unas piedras sueltas, para luego suavizar la marcha bajo las sombras de los mangos. Miroku inhalo aliviado.

"¿Y a donde se dirige el señor si se puede preguntar?"

"A las Cuatro Almas."

"Pues esta de suerte, porque yo voy para allá." Miroku saco la carta de su bolsillo. "¿Le molestaría llevarme a esta dirección? Es que es la primera vez que vengo y no tengo la menor idea de donde se encuentra."

"Leala." Ordeno el hombre y Miroku estuvo consciente de que a lo mejor era analfabeto. "Calle Monarca numero ciento nueve." El hombre pareció meditar por un momento antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran. "Por supuesto que conozco la calle Monarca, es la calle que colinda con Paseo. ¿Pero que busca Usted en esa zona?"

Miroku guardo la carta en su bolsillo. "A una persona muy especial para mi que no he visto en tres años." El hombre movió la boca como para decir algo pero decidió lo contrario.

La carreta continúo tras una curva que descendía a un valle. Por un minuto Miroku llego a ver la magnifica torre de una iglesia en puro blanco antes que esta desapareciera tras la maleza de unos árboles y arbustos salvajes cuando llegaron al pie de la colina. La carreta patino peligrosamente sobre una laguna de fango, y el hombre chasqueo la lengua rápidamente hasta que el caballo libro el peligro.

A un paso mas sosegado, por un camino de adoquines continuaron la marcha cruzando por un puente de piedra que se elevaba por encima de un río crecido. Miroku siguió el curso del agua con la vista hasta que se vio frente a un arco estilo romano que protegía el camino como una entrada a otro mundo. La carreta paso por debajo del arco de mármol blanco y su vestimenta de hiedras. "¿Tiene idea de a que se debe eso?" Le pregunto al hombre.

"Esa es la estrada Sur a la ciudad. Hay una en cada punto cardinal y esta calle conduce directamente a la iglesia de los Fieles. La que viste cuando bajamos la colina." Aclaro. "Pronto estaremos en el pueblo, aunque probablemente no sea un buen momento para visitas."

"¿Y eso por que?"

"Anoche murió un miembro de las cuatro familias, probablemente todos los establecimientos estén cerrados."

Miroku quiso preguntar más acerca de las cuatro familias y de la ciudad en general, pero guardo silencio una vez que entro al pueblo. Tal como lo había predicho el hombre, la ciudad estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Incluso el trote del caballo parecía blasfemo.

A simple vista Cuatro Almas era una ciudad de campo, de calles anchas, lamparas de gas en las esquinas y casas uniformes en blanco y tejado terracota. Miroku no encontro un rastro de impuridad en toda la trayectoria; sintiendoce intimidado se resguardo en el espaldar del carreton. El anciano sonrio indulgente.

"No te preocupes joven, no eres el primero o el ultimo que sufre los efectos de Cuatro Almas." Miroku accedio con un gesto leve. La formidable iglesia de los Fieles brillaba en todo su esplendor frente a ellos como un faro de purificacion.

Rodearon la plaza tomando un entrecalle y doblaron a la izquierda para hacer un giro a la derecha dos cuadras más abajo. Luego siguieron recto por Paseo, que para el alivio de Miroku tenia un aspecto menos severo, hasta llegar a una intercepción en T.

"Calle Monarca." Anuncio el hombre, conteniendo el caballo. Monarca corria perpendicular a Paseo como un cinturon que rodeaba el exterior de la ciudad. A diferencia de la uniformidad del centro, Monarca era una combinacion de tallas, colores de fachadas, vitrinas y hasta pequeños cafes.

Miroku recorrió los números de las fachadas con la vista hasta encontrar al 109 plasmado bajo una lámpara en la entrada de una casa de tres pisos, con ventanales de madera tallada y un porton formidable.

"Gracias por sus servicios." Dijo ofreciendole al hombre una talega llena de monedas. Luego de desmontarse de la carreta y de recoger su maleta lo vio retomar su camino a la derecha y doblar en el próximo entrecalle.

Conciente de su desalmada apariencia, se tomo unos segundos en acomodar su camisa y sacudir las mangas de rastros de paja. Viendo que no hacia mucha diferencia sonrió con ironía. Las piernas le temblaban, y estaba conciente de que no era por la fatiga.

Miroku dejo escapar una risita compulsiva. Estaba nervioso y no le agradaba como la sensacion se apoderaba de su cuerpo induciendole dolores espectrales en su estomago.

El primer paso hacia la puerta pesaba toneladas de plomo. El segundo paso era como arrastrar cadenas clavadas en la tierra. En el tercero sentia su cuerpo embutido en el asfalto de la escalera.

Un par de dias atrás habia tenido una fuerte discusion con su padre. Fue por un lio de faldas con la querida del Duque, pero el enfrentamiento escalo desde la usual reprimenda a un despliegue de culpas escondidas. Miroku era el hijo mayor del hermano menor. Su incompetencia y desfachatez para con la familia le restaban poder a su padre que toda una vida se habia quedado corto bajo la sombra de su hermano. Si no fuera porque el pequeño heredero de los Higurashi le llamo en privado horas antes de que Miroku tomara el tren en direccion a la casa de sus parientes en un rincon del pais, a esas horas, Miroku estaria camino a un destierro sin fecha.

Sin mas reparos asio de la cuerda de la campana. Por tres años habia cargado una culpa en su pecho que indirectamente se reflejaba en su comportamiento todo ese tiempo. Su falta de interes en los negocios de la familia; su apatia para con las relaciones entre los clientes de la sociedad; pero mas que nada su propia cobardia por no haber tomado las riendas de la busqueda de su prima aquella noche que desaparecio sin rastros. Porque docilmente acepto la escusa de que se habia marchado con un hombre, cuando su corazon le decia que no era cierto. Ella nunca se marcharia sin decirle nada, ella nunca, nunca desapareceria sin tan siquiera decirle un hasta la proxima.

Cuando Souta le dio la carta que habia recibido de su hermana, Miroku sintio que habia sido perdonado, o al menos se le habia brindado la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero. Y con esa esperanza aleteando en su garganta, sin decirle una palabra a su padre o a su tio tomo el tren hacia Aguas Claras, luego de asegurarce que un impostor arribace al tren anterior bajo la vigilancia de los lacayos de su padre.

Sin mas tiro de la soga escuchando el eco de la campana dentro de la casa. Dio un paso hacia atrás peinando su cabellera en un acto ansioso.

La puerta cedio paso a una joven alta de cabello ondeado en un vestido de flores ligero. Miroku retrocedio. La joven poso sus ojos picaros sobre el rostro confundido del hombre y sonrio ampliamente.

"Ah, no he visto tu rostro por estos lugares. Nuevo en la ciudad?"

"Si." Vacilo Miroku chequeando la direccion en la carta, mientras que la joven en la puerta peinaba su cabellera suelta con aires de cortesana. "Disculpe la molestia, creo que me he confundido de direccion."

"Espere un segundo que no muerdo." Rio jocosa la joven tomando a Miroku por el brazo. "No es eso." Se safo Miroku al instante. En otro momento le hubiese seguido la corriente, pero temia que la direccion en la carta de su prima fuese un truco.

"Conosco a todos en este pueblo, si me dice el apellido del que busca puede que lo reconozca." Miroku volteo subitamente con nuevos brios. La joven permanecia en la entrada, brazos cruzados petulantemente.

"Puede que haya cambiado para el nombre de su esposo, pero el apellido de la joven que busco es Higurashi."

"Tu novia de la infancia?" Indago la joven contemplando sus uñas.

"Casi mi hermana, nos criamos juntos desde que eramos niños." Un nuevo brillo exalto los ojos de la joven.

"Higurashi dices?" Contemplo la joven en voz alta. "No es un apellido de por aquí, pero creo que lo he escuchado mencionar al menos una vez." "Higurashi. Y el nombre?" Pero antes de que Miroku pudiese articularlo escucharon el estruendo de unas vasijas de metal caer al suelo dentro de la casa.

La joven se apresuro dentro y por una hendija de su cuerpo Miroku logro atisbar el rostro infantil de una chica de alrededor de trece años. Tenia ojos expresivos que en ese momento parecian azorados.

"Rin! Que demonios estas haciendo? Ve por un trapeador en este momento y limpia el suelo que no quiero oir a Madam Urasue cuando regrese del funeral y se encuentre con este reguero!"

Rin limpio el suelo presurosa, lanzando miradas preocupadas hacia el extraño en la puerta. Al instante desaparecio en un torbellino de bandejas y telas.

"No entiendo que le ve Kagome a esa chiquilla maleducada." Comento la joven desinteresada.

"Es como un gato salvaje. Ni siquiera tiene porte para ser parte del harem. Pero no hablemos mas de ella , y digame el nombre de la persona que busca." Pero Miroku no estaba escuchandola. Sus oidos se habian aturdido en el momento en el que la joven pronuncio el nombre de su prima.

_ Tiene que ser una coincidencia_ Se repitio una y otra _vez. Ella jamas seria capaz de caer tan bajo como para vender su cuerpo._

Sin tan siquiera escuchar los llamados de la joven a su espalda, Miroku camino sin rumbo alguno. Como si alejandoce de ese lugar le quitaria las dudas que le asaltaban. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de otra persona. Kagome no era un nombre popular pero eso no implicaba que no hubiese otra.

En su esfuerzo por alargar la distancia habia pasado un café y dos tiendas de ferreteria. Un par de metros antes de llegar al entrecalle la vio parada en el medio de la calle desolada. Llevaba un vestido gris entallado al cuerpo y un parasol blanco. Escondida en su sombra estaba Rin cargando una bolsa de canvas y ojos fieros puestos en el.

Tres años de ausencia le habian alargado la figura esbelta y torneado los hombros, pero todavia podia trazar los pomulos altos, la boca sensual, la nariz insolente y los ojos azules tormenta que Miroku recordaba cada dia.

La maleta callo pesadamente al suelo junto con su estomago.

"Kagome?"Inquirio moribundo. La vio temblar recelosa, para luego erguirse como dispuesta a pelear.

"Que haces aquí? Te mando mi padre? Desde ahora te advierto que no voy a regresar a casa. Yo abandone el apellido Higurashi hace mucho tiempo..." Pero Miroku apago su replica con un abrazo feroz. Kagome enmudecio sin fuerzas.

"Idiota! Tambien me abandonastes a mi?" La joven asio de la camisa de Miroku como si la vida le fuese en ello.

"Nunca." Se escapo de sus labios tan suave como la brisa calida del rio creciente.

Anclado en la cima de la colina que conduce a la entrada Sur de Cuatro Almas un jinete contempla la torre blanca de la iglesia de Los Fieles. Su cabellera plateada se escapa junto con la brisa de los arboles y el ultimo repicar de la misa.

De su chaqueta saca un reloj de oro con el escudo de dos unicornios enchapado en el mismo. Dentro de dos horas tiene una cita importante.

El caballo relincha bajo el comando del jinete. Con un chasquido de la lengua se lanza en una carrera hacia la base de la colina. Desprevenida, Cuatro Almas abre sus puertas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demas asociados.

**Cuentos de Amores tras Vitrales**

By Ishtar_Moon

El cesped humedo del cementerio manchaba el dobladillo de su vestido mientras Kagura seguia la procesion unos pasos detras del viudo. Naraku vestia un semblante morbido digno de una obra griega, y Muso se escarriaba los mas lejos posible del solemne gentio que inundaba la paz sagrada de los muertos. Con la esquinita del ojo derecho vio al hermano menor de Naraku frotarce los hombros como espantando al miedo lejos de si, y la sonrisa mas leve tiro de su boca antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Lentamente el feretro descendio a la cavidad de la fosa en el panteon familiar. La oracion del cura y el llanto a su alrededor se filtraba por una pantalla irreal dandole un toque comico a la ceremonia. Kagura cubrio su boca atajando una risa involuntaria y se alejo del grupo a largas sancadas. Mas tarde, los presentes comentarian de la devocion de ella hacia la difunta en voces condolentes. Cinco minutos mas tarde, con medio cementerio de por medio, Kagura se doblaria ante una lapida de un querubi frio y reiria convulsivamente hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

"Es todo un circo." Le dijo al querubi luego de calmarce. "Todos fingen estar tristes, y en el fondo todos estan aliviados de que no son ellos los abandonados en ese hueco." Se dejo caer desmantelada al suelo, y levanto la falda de su vestido descubriendo sus piernas tonificadas y un paquete de cigarrillos atados al muslo por una liga de encajes roja.

Tomo uno en la boca y lo encendio con un fosforo. Dejo que el humo quemara su garganta por un segundo antes de expulsarlo en un perfecto anillo. " Sabes? No existe tal cosa como un Dios o un Infierno. Tan solo existimos nosotros, y nuestras halucinaciones." El querubi se mantuvo en silencio y Kagura tomo otra bocanada amplia de su cigarrillo. "No le sigo porque sea mi deber, ni porque le tenga afecto; a pesar de que es muy bueno en la cama." Comento socarrona. " Creo que todos este tiempo le he seguido porque junto a el no me enloquece el aburrimiento." El silencio callo sobre ella como un manto sofocante. Compulsivamente se termino el cigarro lanzando lejos de si el cabo. Se levanto presurosa y sacudio la falda del vestido. " Si, eso es, le sigo porque sola me aburro." Erguida se alejo del querubi, pero se detuvo un par de pasos mas adelante; encuadro los hombros y murmuro culpable: "Si lo ves dile que siento no haber sido una buena madre." Entrelazo los dedos dudosa, para luego marcharse sin mirar atras negando con la boca la existencia de un cielo, mientras que gotas de la lluvia anterior resbalaban como lagrimas por el rostro frio del querubi.

Sesshoumaru se arrodillo ante la fosa y tomo un puñado de tierra negra humeda y la lanzo al fondo. El mas leve impacto repico contra la madera del ataud y el hombre se levanto del suelo solemnemente.

_"Las mujeres son criaturas de caprichos..." _Murmuraba a su oido una memoria de su infancia.

_"Que pasa hombrecito? No te gusta el bullicio de la fiesta? A mi tampoco; todos llevan mascaras, no puedo ver sus ojos."_

_"Mama no puede ir con papa porque no puede salir de la casa, por eso, Sesshoumaru tu seras mis ojos."_

Mientras Inuyasha le imitaba, Sesshoumaru atisbo al viudo en la cabezera de la tumba. A su lado estaba el hermano menor, y la hermana Kagura quien habia regresado tras perderse entre las tumbas y los arboles minutos antes. Con algo de astio su mirada reparo en el sello chapado en oro que Naraku obstentaba en la solapa. Sin decir palabras de condolencia, ya que lo consideraba una hipocresia, Sesshoumaru se despidio con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y se marcho a pasos largos, seguidos brevemente por su hermano menor.

Inuyasha entreabrio la boca para comentar algo, pero el semblante regio de su hermano corto cualquier intento. Por un segundo volteo la vista sobre su hombro saltando por encima de la cabeza del viudo hacia la palida figura escondida unos metros mas alla del panteon que habia alcanzado a ver de casualidad cuando se arrodillaba ante la fosa.

Como era de esperarse no habia rastro de persona escondido bajo la sombra del alamo sembrado detras del panteon; pero tenia por seguro que se trataba de alguien no deseado en el pueblo, aunque su nombre se le escapaba de la lengua.

"Creo que me quedare mas tiempo de lo predicho en Cuatro Almas." Anuncio mientras asia de las riendas del caballo. Seshoumaru le midio con la mirada.

"No te preocupes que no tengo intenciones de romper nuestro acuerdo en cuanto a la herencia de papa se trata. Tan solo me refiero que la lluvia arrastra personajes interesantes a esta parte del mundo."

"No sabia que te gustaban los chismes de comadres." Comento Seshoumaru mientras ajustaba la correa de la montura. Inuyasha sonrio cinicamente y acaricio la crin del caballo afablemente. "Pero este no me huele a un simple chisme de comadre. Tengo la sospecha de que alguien anda excavando viejos esqueletos."

Una ola de pedruscos de tierra humeda fue la unica respuesta que el hermano mayor dejo a su paso al espuelar al caballo en una carrera. Inuyasha se retiro de su paso galantemente y sonrio.

En la capital estaba la universidad, la casa que su madre le habia dejado como regalo en su testamento; sus amigos de clases y las fiestas de sociedad. Aunque normalmente aborrecia pasar las vacaciones en Cuatro Almas, en esta particular ocacion habia encontrado mas de una razon por la cual quedarce.

Lamentablemente devido a las circunstancias actuales una de esas razones tenia que esperar. "Pero no por mucho tiempo, verdad?" Le pregunto al animal dandole unas palmaditas y asio de las riendas. Sin reparar mas en el asunto, monto el caballo y lo guio en un trote ligero de regreso a la finca de los Taisho.

***

Rin tenia once años cuando conocio a Kagome. Por aquel tiempo vivia en la casa de unos familiares de su padre luego de que un tornado derribara el pequeño rancho en el que vivia con su madre viuda. Por algo de comida y techo tenia que lanzarse a la calle a pedir limosnas, mientras que su tio tomaba el dinero recogido al final del dia para administrarlo; pero Rin sabia que se lo gastaba con una prostituta que trabajaba un par de cuadras mas arriba, mientras que ella y la camada de hijos que tenia se fajaban como perros por la poca comida.

Sin decirle a nadie, Rin comenzo a guardar parte de lo que ganaba de limosna y las propinas que algunos vendedores ambulantes le daban por hacer mandados en un jarron de barro que habia enterrado en la parte trasera del escuzado. Despues de darle la mayor parte de su dinero al tio, esperaba a que todos se fueran a dormir y con la escusa de ir hacer sus necesidades se metia en la choza de palos y guano que cubria la fosa y luego de mover unas de las tablas sueltas de la pared trasera, se escabullia hacia una mata de tamarindos y enterraba su botin entre las raices de la mata; hasta el dia en el que junto con la mata que no paria frutas en años, su futuro guardara algo mejor que una esquina fria en un piso de tierra y un monton de rostros extraños acechandola todo el tiempo.

A pesar de que Rin era mas huesos que carne, y sus costillas se notaban por debajo de su piel encurtida por la falta de un buen baño, los hijos de su tio la miraban como hienas en celo. De vez en cuando la agarraban del tobillo y la alaban hacia ellos azorandola en el medio de la noche. Rin le pateaba lejos de si como una yegua salvaje, pero a pesar de que ellos cedian en medio de carcajadas, Rin sabia que un dia de esos ella no podria alejarlos y perderia el unico vestigio de dignidad que le quedaba.

Fue durante una tarde en la que el hambre pesaba toneladas sobre su cuerpo que Rin se atrevio a robar. Era una tarima de pasteles que le pertenecia a una señora de rostro contraido y voz de trueno que siempre le hechaba del lugar a escobazos cada vez que Rin se acercaba a pedir limosnas.

La mujer se lo merecia. En eso pensaba Rin mientras se acercaba cavizbaja a pasos felinos. Habia aprendido a moverse sin hacer ruido en casa de su tio; al igual que habia aprendido a ser agil con las manos y a correr como el viento sobre el agua.

En ese momento la mujer estaba distraida con una cliente. Una pelirroja voluminosa, que olia a puta barata y con voz de terciopelo. La mujer vestia de un carmin lujurioso, con suficiente vuelos en su falda como para hacerle a Rin suficente ropa para un año entero; a su lado estaba una muchacha joven que a pesar de vestir una sencilla prenda gris, y lucir un rostro desnudo de pintura se veia mas fresca y hermosa que su contraparte.

La muchacha la ato con la vista por un segundo, y Rin se sintio medida por la mirada azul tormenta para luego ser ignorada sin miramientos.

Rin se alejo de la tarima enrojecida por la verguenza. No era la primera vez que la habian mirado como algo sucio e indigno.

Furiosa, hambrienta, y cansada tal vez. Rin embistio contra la tarima rompiendo las patas delanteras de la misma lanzando toda la comida al suelo, entre disculpas que no sentia escondio un par de panes y dulces en la costura interior de su vestido sin ser vista por la dueña y se dispuso a correr cuando la muchacha en gris la agarro por el cuello del vestido y tiro de ella hasta que el botin callo al suelo arruinado.

"Pensabas irte sin pagar, luego de causar tal conmocion?" Rin sacudio su cuerpo en un vano intento por escapar, pero no pudo.

"Dejame ir bruja!" Espeto furiosa; pero la muchacha atajo sus brazos en un nudo tras su espalda y la volteo de frente a la tarima arruinada, a la dueña estupefacta y a la pelirroja asombrada.

"Te dejara ir en cuanto pagues los daños y pidas disculpa."

"No hagas cosas innecesarias, Kagome querida." Dijo la pelirroja asqueada ahora que el susto se le habia pasado. "Mira los ojos salvajes y esa apariencia bestial, parece un animal! Toma..." Continuo la cortesana pasandole uno de los dulces que habia comprado a Rin. "No tiene maneras, no te ensucies las manos con criaturas como esas." Rin volteo el rostro lejos del dulce ofrecido, el cual la pelirroja no reparo en comerce frente a ella y de chuparse los dedos. "No hay por que desperdiciar buena comida en chusma malagradecida."

"Vas a pedir disculpas? Si lo haces honestamente te dejare ir." Propuso Kagome aun sosteniendola por los brazos.

"Nunca! Nunca voy a pedir disculpas, se lo merece por hecharme a escobazos! Se lo merece por ...!"

"Por levantarse temprano cuando tu duermes y amazar la harina para hacer el pan y los dulces?" Le interrumpio Kagome enojada. "Por ganarse la vida honestamente mientras tu te arrastras por la ciudad pidiendo limosna y llorando miseria? Quien te da el derecho a juzgar a nadie? Que has hecho tu para salir adelante?"

Rin se trago las lagrimas como un nudo de puas. Kagome la solto fisicamente pero aun la sostenia con la mirada. Rin la vio marchar hacia la tarima, agarrar una barra de pan crujiente, el mas caro de toda la tienda, y el cual la dueña mantenia en unos estantes en el fondo. La vio pagar sin tomar el cambio, y sintio el calor delicioso del mismo empotrado en su pecho cuando Kagome lo empujo hacia ella.

"Quieres lastima? Quieres que te pasen la mano por la cabeza y te digan pobrecita?"

"Que sabes tu de ser pobre!" Aullo Rin luego de encontrar su voz. Que sabia esa muchacha de piel tan limpia y suave? Que sabia ella que lucia hermosa aun sin intentarlo. Que sabia ella de dormir en suelo de tierra, o de ser huerfana, o del miedo de ser violada en el medio de la noche. "Que sabes tu!" Gimio y se marcho a ciegas dejando el pan en las manos de Kagome.

"Aqui tiene." Dijo Kagome entregandole el pan a la dueña. "Para que no le niegue ayuda a otra alma que se lo pida honestamente."

La dueña asintio silenciosa. La pelirroja hecho un par de carcajadas y tiro un brazo por encima de la joven. "Kagome querida, no te traje como escolta para que hagas de benefactora a la chusma, verdad? Como te quitamos la alcurnia de la sangre? Eh?"

Kagome aparto el brazo de su hombro y se inclino modestamente. "Disculpe la inconvenencia, me asegurare de que no se vuelva a repetir."

La pelirroja meneo la cabeza burlona. "Recuerdas cuando te recogi de las calles y me pedistes trabajo a cambio de un techo y comida? Estabas tan flaca, pero tus ojos tan brillantes, como un bicho salvaje."

Kagome asintio caminando a unos pasos atras de la pelirroja y robando miradas furtivas hacia atras de vez en cuando.

Rin apenas recordaba haber llegado a la cazucha en la que vivia con su tio; su cuerpo temblaba de la ira, y sin reparos se dirijio hacia el escondite detras del escuzado. No habia mucho en la botija, pero suficiente para comprarse un boleto de tren e irse de la ciudad.

Con saña escarbo la tierra alrededor del tamarindo hasta que la tierra seca quebro la piel en sus manos y sus uñas mordidas eran un asco. Saco el jarron de barro y descubrio la boca, dentro tenia todo su esfuerzo en ahorrar. Lo vacio sobre la tela que cubria la boca del jarron. No tenia idea de cuanto era, no sabia contar, pero estaba segura que le compraria un boleto algun lugar fuera de esa odiada ciudad.

"Vas algun lado?" Escucho a su espalda, de un brinco se volteo refugiando el dinero a su espalda; pero fue demasiado tarde, el mayor de sus primos ya lo habia visto y sonreia maliciosamente recostado contra la pared del escuzado.

"Si me voy no es nada que te importe." Se defendio Rin poniendose de pie y tomando el puñado de monedas consigo.

"Donde vayas no me preocupa, pero si te vas dejas todo, especialmente eso que guardas contigo, despues de todo estas aqui por caridad de mi padre, eh? No es de cristianos robar, verdad?"

"A la mierda contigo y tu cristianismo, este dinero es mio, y nos vamos juntos!"

"Esta bien." Concedio el primo haciendoce a un lado dejandole una via libre a Rin. La muchacha vacilo por un segundo; calculo que era mas delgada y por tanto mas agil que su contrincante y le seria facil escaparce hacia la ciudad. Como ya estaba anocheciendo la dejarian de buscar si es que lo hacian, pero temprano en la mañana compraria boletos de ida en la estacion de trenes y se marcharia.

Lo unico que tenia que hacer era escapar lo mas rapido posible por entre la cerca de salvia que colindaba con el escuzado. Solo tenia que saltar por encima de las plantas y tendria tiempo suficiente para escapar. Sin mas se lanzo en una carrera por su vida, estuvo a un segundo de saltar cuando el primo la agarro del vestido y la embistio contra el suelo.

"Que haces!" Grito Rin pateando y forcejeando un escape.

"Siguete moviendo como lo haces." Jadeo el primo contra su oido embriagandola con su olor a sudor y mugre. Horrorizada, Rin le mordio el menton hasta oirle gritar en dolor y se arrastro lejos de el. A tientas encontro la madera suelta en la pared trasera de la choza y empujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta abrirse paso; tenia medio cuerpo dentro cuando sintio que le alaban las piernas y le subian el vestido del otro lado.

El corazon le latia en la boca y el miedo le brotaba de la piel. Encabritada pego patadas hasta golpear carne caliente, humeda y escalofriante. Le escucho maldecir y aprovecho para empujar el resto de su cuerpo dentro. Temblaba descontroladamente arrastrandose lejos de la entrada lo mas pronto posible, el primo pateo la pared quebrando la madera podrida salpicandola de astillas . Rin se incorporo apoyandose de la pared. "Que no crees en Dios?! No sabes que es un pecado abusar de tu familia!" Interpuso entre los dos. El primo rio divertido cortando la distancia.

"No seas burra, solo la gente rica tiene un Dios." Y se lanzo hacia ella atajandola por la garganta. Rin gimio en dolor empujando lejos de si la boca hambrienta que ruia su hombro y las manos que exprimia su pecho; sentia que la luz se escapaba de sus ojos y desesperada agarro el bulto de monedas que traia consigo y con todas sus fuerzas las empotro en la sien del primo.

El joven cayo al suelo aturdido y por el segundo que le tomo a Rin recobrar la respiracion escucho las monedas rodar y caer por las endijas del piso de tablas que cubria la fosa. De un palpito abrio la puerta y huyo inyectando toda la adrenalina, la soledad y sus ansias de vivir en una carrera sin meta.

Corrio sin mirar a donde. Salto cercas, cruzo sembradios y siguio aun cuando a penas podia ver el camino delante de ella. Siguio aun cuando la tierra se convirtio en adoquines, y la ciudad despertaba en las horas tempranas de la noche.

La fatiga la dejo tendida a los pies de un burdel donde un hombre en negro le pego una patada y la hecho rodando cuesta abajo a un charco de aguas albañales. Ahi quedo sin alma, como una muñeca abandonada, hasta que la puerta trasera del burdel se abrio y bañada en la luz de un candil vio a la joven del mercado en el umbral.

Pidio con todas sus fuerzas desmayarse, ansio como nunca antes lo habia hecho que una botella callera de la ventana y le fracturara la cabeza; pero no fue asi, y la joven la levanto sin decir palabra, y la cargo hasta un cuartico al lado de la cocina donde habia una tina de aluminio que parecia mas cubo de alimentar caballos que tina. Aun sin decir palabra la desvistio sin preguntar por los moretones, la hambruna pegada de la piel o el mal olor que la acompañaba. La baño con una estilla de jabon que aunque no era gran cosa, para Rin era mas de lo que habia experimentado y la enjuago como a un cachorro con agua tibia que trajo de la cocina, masajeando cada rincon de su cabeza con manos certeras, pero amigas.

Rin bajo la cabeza y lloro silenciosamente, mordiendose el labio.

"Tengo un amigo que me sacara de este pueblo a las nueve. Me llevara a un lugar llamado Cuatro Almas, segun el una amiga suya tiene una casa de te que esta buscando muchachas."

"Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, por ser mi dama de compañia te pagare un salario y tendras los domingos libres. Tendras que aprender a leer, escribir y matematica basica para poder cumplir con mis requisitos; soy bien estricta, pero si eres honesta y haces bien tu trabajo no tendre problemas en conseder a cualquier peticion que tengas."

Rin tomo la toalla que Kagome le brindo mientras salia de la tina. Envuelta en la tela, limpia por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miro a los ojos directamente. No habia indiferencia, pero no habia ansias tampoco. Era una oportunidad ofrecida que se retiraria sin pensarlo dos veces en caso de ser rechazada. Rin sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos mas antes de acceder a la propuesta.

"Si te vas conmigo no podras ver a tus familiares en un buen tiempo, quizas jamas."

"No tengo a nadie que me amarre a este lugar." Contesto certera la joven, y por un segundo Kagome le regalo una sonrisa triste que ato el corazon de Rin en un puño.

Tal como Kagome habia dicho, a las nueve en punto tomaron una carruaje en las afueras de la ciudad cerca del cementerio. Rin, vestida con uno de los trajes de color entero que Kagome llevaba, y que ella ajusto a la medida de la chica en poco tiempo, vio como su hogar natal se alejaba tras la ventanilla trasera del coche.

Luego se volteo hacia el frente sin rastros de tristeza en su pecho.

En dos años en los que habia vivido junto a Kagome en Cuatro Almas aprendio a leer, a escribir, a contar, e incluso algunos principios de ciencias naturales y algo de anatomia humana. Kagome disfrutaba de enseñar y si la dejabas te embutia toda clase de conocimientos que te abrian puertas desconocidas, pero al final, Rin no tenia mucho espiritu cientifico, y se conformaba con ser muy buena contando su salario y que ahora podia leer una que otra novelita romantica que Kagome le dejaba sobre la cama como la que no quiere las cosas.

De su empleadora conocio el lado amable, y aprendio apreciar su sentido del humor, sus caprichos, que siempre deambulaban alrededor de una libreta de hojas cocidas con hilo de estambre en las que Kagome dibujaba con trozos de carbon; en su sentido tajante de justicia, y sobre todo en su respeto por la vida y la humanidad; pero a pesar del tiempo juntas, Rin no sabia mucho de como Kagome termino trabajando de escolta en aquel burdel donde la recogio, ni porque nunca hablaba de su familia o de una vida antes de que Rin la conociera en el mercado.

Entonces una noche en la que la casa de te de la Duquesa Urasue estaba cerrada porque la anfitriona principal habia pescado un resfriado, Kagome llamo a Rin a su recamara y le pidio que se probara un vestido que habia diseñado para ella.

Cocer y dibujar modelos era otro pasatiempo que Kagome disfrutaba, y en el cual entreno a Rin como asistente. A la joven le gustaba mucho dibujar para Rin porque segun ella tenia una forma ideal para ello. Rin no pensaba que su forma era gran cosa, especialmente porque la adolescencia le habia alargado los hombros y aunque no estaba tan delgada como antes, aun tenia ese vestigio de flaquencia que habia tenido toda la vida, pero Kagome tenia sus propias ideas y la usaba de perchero de vez en cuando. Rin secretamente adoraba la atencion. La hacia sentir parte de una familia, una idea que consideraba casi como un sacrilegio y que juraba jamas escapar de su pecho en caso de que esa llama de calor se apagara digustada.

"Siempre quice tener a una hermana menor." Confeso Kagome concentrada en el montaje de la tela. "Pero tuve a un hermanito, que aunque muy guapo no le agradaba que le vistiece con mis trajes." Rin sonrio pensando en una version masculina de Kagome. Pero le fue algo dificil dibujar un rostro varonil en su mente. Kagome tenia ese aire femenino del que las mujeres viejas hablaban; algo asi como una fragancia que hacia a muchos hombres voltear la cabeza aun cuando vestia sus trajes de color entero. Una version masculina de ella siempre terminaba algo amanerado en su imaginacion.

"Le hechas de menos?" Se aventuro a preguntar.

"A veces sueño que me odia por haberme marchado." Contesto dando luz a un pasaje al cual Rin no se atrevia a cruzar.

"Pero regresaras algun dia verdad?" Inquirio esta vez sin pensar que la sola posibilidad de quedar sola le fuese a herir tanto.

Kagome contemplo la respuesta. " Hay cosas en esta vida a la cual no puedes regresar." Dijo dando el tema por terminado. Con delicadeza ayudo a Rin a quitarce el vestido, pero la incertidumbre roia en el interior de Rin. En algun lado del mundo, un pequeño sufria la falta de una hermana. En algun rincon de ese pais, estaba un hermano abandonado, mientras que Rin se aprovechaba de esa presencia y le robaba el derecho a ese hermano de reuinirse con su hermana.

Armandose de coraje voceo su pregunta. "Pero no temes que este solo?"

Kagome se volteo hacia ella. No estaba enojada, y eso alivio el revoloteo en el corazon de Rin.

"No existe tal cosa como estar solo cuando uno es un Higurashi; siempre estaras rodeado por la presencia de ese nombre, presionando tus hombros como un saco."

Esa fue la primera vez que Rin escucho el apellido de la familia de Kagome. Tenia la leve idea de lo influyente que era esa familia; una ocacion cuando su madre aun estaba viva, el primogenito viajo a la ciudad por negocios y hubo fiestas en las casas de los funcionarios por tres noches seguidas.

Desde ese entonces Rin vio a Kagome desde una luz diferente, y a falta de sonar egoista le dio gracias a Dios por la presencia de ella en su vida y pidio con todas sus fuerzas que el joven Higurashi se resignara pronto.

El tenia toda la fortuna de su familia, pero Rin nada mas tenia a Kagome.

La segunda vez que escucho ese apellido lo oyo de labios de Yuka. El corazon le palpito desbocado haciendola perder las fuerzas en los brazos. Yuka miro hacia dentro, la regaño como siempre, pero la atencion de Rin estaba en el rostro del forastero de quien Yuka habia escuchado ese nombre.

Era alto, cejas largas, nariz pefilada, pomulos envidiables, ojos intesamente azules tormenta y el mismo porte de la unica persona a la cual Rin consideraba familia. La version masculina de Kagome que ella no podia encajar.

_No puede ser._ Murmuro para si, mientras corria hacia la portazuela que salia a la calle desde la cocina. _Por que ahora? Todo este tiempo ausente, por que reclamarla ahora?_

Cada Lunes Kagome tenia el privilegio de ausentarce de la casa de la duquesa. Era parte del contrato que habia firmado dos años atras luego de arribar a Cuatro Almas. Los lunes Kagome trabajaba con el sastre del pueblo; un personaje androgeno por el nombre de Jakotsu quien era responsible por la mayoria de los estravagantes vestidos que las chicas de la casa de la duquesa estrenaban cada noche; y quien fuera su empleador acabadas de llegar a Cuatro Almas luego de que la Duquesa Urasue se encaprichara de colectar a Kagome en su harem de muchachas bonitas.

Rin la encontro de regreso a la casa. Venia caminando a paso sosegado con el parasol y su bolsa de canvas donde traia una que otra pieza en la que estaba trabajando.

"Rin?" Inquirio alarmada, pero antes de que las palabras de aviso salieran de los labios de la chica el hombre que se llevaria a su unica familia hablo primero.

"Kagome?" Kagome temblo como alguien naufrago en busca de tierra y entonces, Rin supo que la perderia.

***

"Que pretendias escabullendote del entierro?" Le pregunto Naraku entre dientes, su voz filosa como una navaja. Kagura encubrio el escalofrio que goteo por su espalda arropandose con el chal que habia dejado al cuidado de Muso.

"Nada, no me gustan los entierros."

"No se hicieron para el placer del vidente." Contrarresto Naraku mirandola de reojo. Frente a ellos los presentes hechaban puñados de tierra y flores a la difunta.

"Lo se." Dijo por lo bajo alejando la cabeza. "Necesitaba un momento, es todo."

"Por lo menos tuviste la decencia de cubrir tu vicio." Kagura fruncio el entrecejo. "Este momento es muy importante para mi, no quiero estar en boca de la gente porque no sabes como controlar tus ansias...recuerda que me debes estar viva, y te permito tus deslices por misericordia, pero que sea la ultima vez Kagura. Nadie es imprecindible en esta vida." Kagura dejo que el veneno en su tono impregnara su piel como humo. Miro a la fosa y al feretro en ella; tan frio, tan solo, tan hipocritamente abandonado.

Naraku tenia razon. Kagura no era nadie sin su vicio por la nicotina que le ayudaba apaciguar las ansias en sus manos; o el vicio por fornicar con el, que era un deseo que no venia de sentimentalismos, pero mas bien de un miedo a su mente sin frenos que solo se apaciguaba cuando el dominaba su cuerpo y por el misero minuto de eterna calma que le regalaba antes de dejarla en la oscuridad de su mente erratica.

Si no fuera por esos vicios Kagura habria sucumbido a su deseo por morir.

"Son las circunstancias." Explico retomando su rostro inmaculado.

"No crees que siete años han sido suficiente para olvidar? Nunca te conoci por tu lado maternal."

"Tienes razon." Accedio Kagura, aunque en sus brazos sentia el fantasma de un peso infantil desvaneciendoce miserablemente. " Preparare el coche de regreso." Ofrecio, pero Naraku la detuvo firmemente por la muñeca anclando su mente a un estado de calma.

"Deja que Muso se encargue de eso, y permanece a mi lado."

Kagura asintio docilmente. No era sentimentalismos los que la ataban a Naraku, tampoco lealtad, o cualquier otra derivacion de ello. Era la fuerza en su mano cuando apretaba su muñeca. Naraku era un maestro de la ilusion, y cuando apretaba la muñeca de Kagura despejaba su pasado en un instante y gracias a ese vicio ella era capaz de retomar parte de su alma y estamparla en su pecho y ser la Kagura de años atras.

"Siento mucho su perdida señor Morikawa." Ofrecio el señor Hakurei apretando la mano de Naraku amistosamente.

"Gracias, se lo importante que mi esposa era para usted y lo que significaba para Cuatro Almas."

"Cierto, es dificil ver como los descendientes de tus amigos se extinguen ante que uno, pero tengo mucha fe en que la nueva generacion aprecie nuestros esfuerzos por darles un lugar libre de la corrupcion de la capital." Naraku asintio vehemente ante las palabras del anciano.

"Creame." Dijo resguardando el sello en la cuenca de su mano. "Como un hombre que ha conocido los pecados de las grandes ciudades entiendo perfectamente su deseo, y tengo como promesa a mi esposa y a su familia el asistirlo a usted y al resto de las familias a mantener ese sueño vivo."

El anciano se conmovio ante las palabras de Naraku. "Tomate el tiempo que necesites, cuando te sientas en forma visitanos en el consejo y te pondre al dia con los pormenores de la ciudad. Dios sabe que la silla de los Morikawa ha estado vacia por demasiado tiempo."

Naraku se despidio del anciano apretando su mano afablemente. Luego de verlo caminar hacia su esposa e hijo, se dio la vuelta hacia el coche que Muso habia preparado fuera del cementerio para el y Kagura.

Airoso, tomo las riendas del caballo que Muso habia enciallado para si mismo. "Ve con Kagura." Ordeno ante la protesta de Muso, quien encojiendo los hombros se dirigio hacia el coche donde Kagura esperaba sentada.

"Ordenes del amo de la hacienda." Dijo sonriente a la mujer cruzada de brazos.

"Idiota." Espeto Kagura por lo bajo cruzando a horcajadas por encima del asiento delantero tomando las riendas de caballo y chasqueando la lengua los guio en un trote lanzando a Muso de cabeza contra el asiento trasero.

Naraku iba triunfante en una marcha tranquila hacia la hacienda cuando vio un halcon plateado volar por encima de su cabeza. El ave revoloteo varias veces en circulo antes de batir las alas con fuerza y perderce en una linea directa hacia la hacienda.

Naraku encogio el rostro en desagrado y espuelando el caballo lo embistio en una carrera hacia la hacienda. Los tragos amargos se toman de un palo, y eso pensaba hacer en cuanto desmontara en los Lirios.

Cadaveres siempre arrastran aves de rapiña; pero nadie iba hacer banquete con su presa.

***

Miroku deshizo su abrazo con algo de recelo en favor de ver a su prima en mas detalles. El parasol yacia en manos de Rin quien permanecia anclada al suelo con ojos valientes.

Miroku la habia visto de paso en la casa, pero ahora que la veia mejor por encima del hombro de Kagome la encontro adorable.

"Rin verdad?" Indago dulzonamente aun sin soltar a Kagome. "Alguien te habia dicho que eres muy bonita? Todavia eres muy joven, pero nunca es demasiado temprano para aprender los entrincados corredizos del amor."

Rin quedo petrificada, mientras que Kagome agarraba al joven por la oreja haciendolo gemir del dolor.

"Que corredizos ni que disparates estas escupiendo a estas horas! A que viniste? A embaucar a mi nena?"

"Tu nena?" Balbucio Miroku perplejo, midiendo a Rin de arriba abajo, si tenia cierto parecido a Kagome ahora que la miraba de un punto de vista mas critico.

Kagome le tiro de la oreja otra vez. "Por lo visto alejarte de tu vida nocturna te ha embotado el cerebro."

"Ah, si claro, por supuesto, si realmente fuera tu hija tendria tres añitos." Concedio aliviado masageando la oreja agredida. Kagome meneo la cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Es bueno saber que algunos no cambian su forma de ser."

Miroku sonrio tiernamente, mirandola con la sed de tres años. "Tienes razon." Se acerco acariciandole el cabello suelto. "No has cambiado mucho por suerte. Es bueno verte saludable."

Kagome tomo la mano sosteniendola brevemente antes dejarla caer. "Vamos conmigo para que te des un baño y duermas algo." Dijo tomando la iniciativa y asiendo de la maleta que casi se desarma en sus manos. Miro a Miroku con curiosidad antes de levantarla por el asa rota y acomodarla en su costado como si fuese una canasta de frutas. "Hiedes a mierda."

Miroku sonrio avergonzado y la siguio desde atras. Rin le miro curiosa. "Siempre ha sido mandona, a pesar de que soy dos años mayor que ella." Aclaro a la chica.

"Entonces no eres el hermano menor de Kagome?"

"Yo? Nah, soy el unico primo que tiene, lo que pasa es que nuestros padres son hermanos gemelos, por lo que nos parecemos mas que si fueramos hermanos."

Rin parecio aliviada, y su recelo hacia el extraño se convirtio en pura curiosidad. Justo a su lado habia un pedazo del rompecabezas que era Kagome, y a pesar de que este hombre podia llevarsela de regreso, Rin tenia el presentimiento de que lo unico que queria era verla.

"Como supieste donde encontrarme?" Miroku miro hacia delante y a la espalda rigida de su prima. "Hasta esta mañana no tenia ni la menor idea de tu paradero; pero Souta me mando a buscar y me entrego la carta que le escribiste." Esto ultimo lo dijo como un reto a la joven, quien parecio temblar por un breve segundo antes de continuar su marcha inmune.

Rin se mantuvo en silencio siguiendo la conversacion modestamente.

"Creeme que no tenia la menor intencion de ser encontrada."

"Pero al final lo hiciste porque te sentias sola. Por que permanecer escondida por tanto tiempo? Por que nunca me hiciste saber que estabas bien, que estabas viva?" Viendo que sus preguntan se desvanecian intencionalmente, Miroku se adelanto tomandola con fuerza por el brazo.

"Que fue lo que realmente paso esa noche? Porque yo no me trago esa farsa de que te escapaste con un hombre!"

Kagome se volteo hacia el impasiva. "Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre?"

"Es mentira, cierto?" Insistio Miroku como alguien a quien se le ha relevado una verdad oculta, pero Kagome asio de su brazo librandoce de su agarre.

"Si me fui con un hombre." Continuo intrincado sus dedos en el pelo. "Un universitario que conoci en unas fiestas, nos enamoramos y decidi irme con el."

"Estas mintiendo."

"No me importa si me crees o no." Dijo ella y continuo su marcha.

"Entonces por que no escribistes palabra en todos estos años?"

"Te recuerdo que me fugue de casa, para mi padre es una grave ofensa."

Con algo de miedo, Miroku se encontro acercandoce mas y mas al porton del burdel donde habia tocado la campana minutos antes. Cuando Kagome puso un pie en el umbral luego de que la joven curiosa le diera paso, Miroku tiro de su falda deteniendola al instante.

"Que clase de trabajo haces para esta gente? Mucama? Costurera?" Kagome rio despectivamente.

"Primo, no seas ingenuo, no te pega." Intento entrar otra vez luego de soltar la maleta de Miroku en manos de Yuka quien protesto la encomienda, pero Miroku la detuvo con mas fuerza.

"No tengo ninguna intencion de entrar ahi, y tu tampoco deverias hacerlo." Kagome se dio la vuelta, se cruzo de brazos mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a Rin con la bolsa y el parasol.

"Has lo que te plasca, pero desde ahora te advierto que vivo y trabajo aqui, y a menos que pienses ospedarte en la posada a la salida del pueblo no creo que tengas otro lugar donde quedarte." Y sin mas rodeos se libro de las manos de su primo y entro a la casa de te de la Duquesa Urasue como se conocia el local en la zona.

Miroku se parapeto en la acera como un niño terco ignorando las risitas burlonas de Yuka a un lado de la entrada.

"Kagome, te exigo que hagas tus maletas y salgas en este momento!" Kagome continuo su marcha salon adentro.

"Kagome no me movere de aqui hasta que no me hagas caso!"

Yuka atajo a Rin por la muñeca y la trajo hacia ella. "Entonces este joven es familia de nuestra perla del oriente?"

Rin contemplo dar la respuesta por un momento antes de optar por permanecer en silencio y dejar que Kagome explicara las cosas a su conveniencia. "No tengo autoridad para discutir eso." Dijo y con un ademan se alejo hacia las escaleras del segundo piso donde estaba el dormitorio de Kagome.

"Ah, pero que muchachita tan cuadrada, no tiene ni chispa de humor." Resongo Yuka desilucionada, para luego retornar al joven en la acera que aun seguia pegando gritos aunque con menos fuerza.

Sin mucha ceremonia tiro la maleta de Miroku a la calle y se sacudio las manos. "Yo que tu dejaba de gritar y la seguia como un buen corderito." Miroku le torcio los ojos y siguio llamando a Kagome empujando su voz haciendo un cono con las manos. Yuka se examino las uñas, bostezo un par de veces, saco un pañuelo del valle de sus senos y le pego una cachetada al joven quien enmudecio perplejo.

"Finalmente le bajas al volumen. Escuchame bien, corderito, gustele o no Kagome trabaja para la Duquesa y eso significa que esta bajo contrato legal. No vino usted a visitarle, que hace mucho tiempo que no la veia y todo eso?"

Miroku asintio frotandoce el cachete enojado.

"Entonces hagase un favor, tome la maleta, y dejese servir como huesped. Aproveche que no abriremos las puertas por lo menos en una semana, porque en cuanto se haga usted tendra que marcharse y sera muy pocas las veces que vea a Kagome."

Miroku agarro la maleta con rabia. "Dime por que no puedo ganar aunque sea una sola en contra de ella?"

"Y me lo pregunta usted a mi?" Rio Yuka divertida. "Kagome es la unica de toda el harem que puede salir de la casa sin estar acompañada de Urasue."

Miroku entro finalmente a la casa antes de darse cuenta que no sabia a donde dirigirse. Yuka le señalo las escaleras: "Segundo piso la ultima puerta al final del pasillo."

Rin guardo la bolsa de canvas y el parasol en el armario donde Kagome siempre los tenia. Sigilosamente camino alrededor de la joven quien no paraba de farfullar en voz baja. De vez en cuando escuchaba el nombre del joven, y alguno que otro insulto que la hacia sonreir divertida. Kagome se acerco a la puerta y pego un oido a la madera. "Ya dejo de gritar. Me pregunto si se habra marchado?" Dudosa se mordio la uña y entreabrio la puerta despacio antes de cerrarla de sopeton como alguien que acaba de ser descubierta en una fechoria.

Rin se dio la vuelta y aparento arreglar las cortinas para esconder una sonrisa.

"Rin, acercate un momento." Pidio Kagome acarreandola con un gesto. Rin encojio el rostro y fue hacia ella.

"Ese que esta alla afuera es mi primo." Rin asintio asteniendoce de aclararle que ya lo sabia. "Nos criamos juntos desde que eramos pequeños, puede decirce que somos como hermanos." Kagome volteo la mirada hacia la puerta frotandoce la barbilla algo nerviosa. "Fuimos a la escuela juntos, y hasta nos escapabamos juntos."

Rin apreto los labios. "Hace mucho que no le veo, y antes siempre estaba metido en mi casa a todas horas."

"Creo que la señorita deveria ser hospitalaria y darle cama, comida y baño." Ofrecio Rin.

"Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero el tipo es muy testarudo." Se defendio Kagome. Rin, notando que Kagome sufria de un lapsus momentaneo de inmadurez, la tomo de las manos y la sento en la cama.

"Lo que pasa es que su primo la conoce como una señorita de sociedad y no le agrada la idea de que usted trabaje, y mucho menos si es para madam Urasue."

Kagome acedio como si mirara el problema desde un punto de vista totalmente diferente. Rin rezo por valor de no soltar una carcajada nunca antes escuchada y continuo en un tono neutro. "Por lo que usted deve explicarle como es que funciona la casa de te para librarlo de dudas."

"Eso..., eso es lo que..." Pero un bandazo en la puerta corto la oracion congelandola en el momento. Rin la vio mirar a la puerta como un animalito acorralado y decidio tomar carta en el asunto.

"Por que no habla con el mientras yo le preparo un baño?"

Kagome se sobresalto al segundo toque. "Si has eso por favor, preparale un baño."

Rin se despego de las manos de la joven y se aventuro abrir la puerta. Se encontro a Miroku a punto de tocar otra vez, pero antes de dejarle entrar cerro la puerta tras de si y lo tomo del brazo. Perplejo el joven se dejo llevar un par de metros lejos de la habitacion y se inclino hacia la muchacha para escuchar lo que queria decirle.

"Le pido de favor que no exalte a la señorita." Ante la protesta de Miroku, Rin le alo del cuello de la camisa. "A simple vista parece que la señorita esta muy saludable, pero lo cierto es que esta algo melancolica."

"Pues a mi me parecio que le importaba un rabano mi presencia."

Rin lucho valientemente para no rodar los ojos y continuo. "La señorita no le gusta que se preocupen por ella, por eso actua rebelde, pero lo cierto es que le hecha de menos a su familia."

"Es eso cierto?" Viendo que el joven estaba medio convencido, Rin fue por la estocada.

"Esta mañana me conto que habia soñado con su primo, y de cuando se escapaban juntos de la escuela."

Miroku sonrio. Rin levanto una ceja. Era cierto eso que Yuka decia que los hombres siempre caian por un cuento lastimero. _Les despierta ese instinto protector._ Decia ella. Cosa que usaba a quemarropa con todos los clientes del local. Rin prometio rezar un par de Ave Marias para librarce del pecado de manipulacion y fue por la puñalada final.

"Desde que subio al cuarto no ha dejado de llorar. Me consta que ha sufrido mucho, y no se las razones por las cuales abandono su casa, pero antes de jusgarla deveria darle la oportunidad de escuchar su historia."

"Tienes razon." Consintio Miroku.

"Entonces ire a preparale un baño." Propuso Rin mas contenta y se alejo del joven.

Miroku se incorporo y la vio alejarce con una mirada interesada en los ojos. Docilmente camino hacia la habitacion, abrio la puerta, la cerro tras de si y se apoyo en ella. Kagome levanto la vista de la banqueta frente al tocador y le miro. No habia rastro de lagrimas en su cara o en sus ojos. Miroku sonrio.

"Tienes una amiguita muy leal."

"Rin?" Pregunto Kagome tornandoce hacia el. "Que fue lo que dijo?"

"Nada en particular, solo que escuchara tu version de los hechos." Sin reparos, como lo habia hecho muchas veces en el pasado, Miroku camino hacia la cama y se sento en la punta del colchon. A su lado encontro una libreta de hojas rasgadas y sabiendo de que se trataba la tomo en sus manos y la ojeo. Estaba llena de dibujos hechos con carbon. Contemplativo la dejo a un lado.

"No vine para regresarte a tu padre. Tampoco le hare saber de tu paradero. Dios, incluso mi padre no sabe donde estoy."

"Te fuiste de la casa?"

"Me fueron, que no es lo mismo." Kagome sonrio.

"Mucho habia tardado."

"Lo cierto es que no tengo intenciones de volver, al menos no en estos momentos." Kagome despego los labios para hablar pero Miroku la detuvo con un gesto. "No te voy a mortificar preguntando que fue lo que paso ni como terminaste en este lugar. Me lo diras cuando quieras, yo solo me conformo con haberte encontrado y comprobar que estas entera y con alguien que te aprecia mucho."

"Lo se. Incluso en la adversidad soy afortunada."

"Naciste con una buena estrella. Ahora el que me preocupa es Souta, sin ninguno de nosotros a su lado." Poco a poco el sueño se iba apoderando de Miroku quien no vacilo en soltar los zapatos y estirarce en la cama a todo lo largo y ancho que daba. Kagome ladeo la cabeza divertida. Parecia un gato gigante.

"Le escribi a la casa hace dos años, me arriesgue sabiendo que padre podria encontrarla y venir a buscarme."

"Fue una suerte que fue Sophy la que recibio el correo ese dia, me conto Souta, ella escondio la carta y se la llevo al convento junto con unos libros que le habia pedido."

"En el convento?"

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio penoso. Al igual que Souta ellos dos habian sido internado en la escuela del convento, pero tratandoce de ellos dos, esos largos años encerrados estaban llenos de recuerdos de diabluras que habian hecho. Souta en cambio no tenia a nadie mas con quien jugar, o nadie que le tomase de la mano y lo librara de ese infierno.

La carta que habia mandado Kagome habia sido leida miles de veces, y Miroku mas que nadie sabia lo dificil que fue para el niño deshacerce de ella.

"Puedes escribirle a Sophy haciendote pasar por una sobrina, estoy seguro que la buena mujer le hara llegar tus noticias a Souta." Kagome permanecio en silencio, y arrullado por el, Miroku se interno en un sueño pasivo.

Kagome tomo aire y entreabrio los labios dejando escapar un suspiro largo, que fue seguido de un ronquido profundo.

Por un segundo creyo que el nefasto ruido vino de ella antes de notar al bueno de Miroku completamente dormido en su cama, de sabanas blancas y cobijas de seda.

"Oh, mi sobrecama y la peste a mierda." Se lamento entre dientes dandoce por vencida. Sin mas se levanto, lo tomo por las piernas y lo acomodo en la cama de forma tal que no colgace como un saco de viandas. Luego como un beso de pluma aparto el pelo lejos de la cara del joven y lo cubrio con una sabana.

"No cambias. Y me deves un sobrecamas nuevo." Como respuesta Miroku se acurruco aun mas en el colchon. Kagome meneo la cabeza. "Deja ver que te hago de comer para cuando despiertes y que voy hacer con tu ropa, en serio, en que viniste a Cuatro Almas, en una carreta?"

Despacio salio de la habitacion y cerro la pueta tras de si. Miroku abrio los ojos. Era una habitacion bonita, con muebles blancos y paredes tapizadas de un durazno claro. A su espalda corria una brisa agradable que batia las cortinas de tul como alas de mariposas. Miroku se apoyo en un codo y tomo la libreta abandonada en la esquina de la cama. La ojeo rapidamene hasta detenerce en el dibujo que queria.

Era un hombre joven como de su edad. Estaba sentado en una butaca de patas torneadas y tapiceria de flores. La misma butaca que descansaba frente a el recostada a la ventana. Llevaba una camisa blanca, delgada, con el cuello desordenado como si un par de manos femeninas lo hubiesen desecho a proposito. Tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura y por los trazos del dibujo casi podia apreciar la suavidad del mismo, como si la pintora supiese lo que era pasar las manos por el una y otra vez hasta saborear la textura y su olor. Llevaba puesto pantalones, y Miroku le agradecio al cielo por ello, aunque tenia las piernas entreabiertas, sugestivas, y con toda la confianza que tienen dos amantes en secreto. El joven sonreia. Era una mezcla de deseo y timidez que la pintora reflejo con calculada exactitud. En el retrato la convidaba acercarce. A soltar el pedazo de carbon y la dichosa libreta y besarle la boca.

Miroku cerro la libreta decidido. Furioso se empotro en el colchon y apreto los ojos. Ese rostro se quedo grabado en su mente. Tenia por seguro de que el tipo volveria a buscarla y cuando lo hiciera Miroku le agarraria de su perfecta cabellera y le hundiria los huesos de la cara en lo mas recondito del occipital.


End file.
